Greatest Surprise
by musque is life09
Summary: Okay so I'm new at this so please be gentle :P, this is a Paily story. Paige is a girl who hates surprises, and with good reason too. But what happens when she meets Emily Fields, a girl who loves surprises? The only way to know is to read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

Paige Elizabeth McCullers, was a girl who hate surprises, and for good reason too. The worst surprises were birthday surprises, because for her nothing really ever goes as planned. On her 13th birthday her mom was killed by a drunk driver, on her way home trying to make it to her birthday. Not to mention on her 15th birthday her girlfriend who she loved cheated on her with her brother. So, no when asked if she likes surprises, the answer will forever be now…..until it isn't.

:

I woke up to the sound that killed my happy place. Or at least one of four of my happy places. I slap my alarm clock and notice it's 5:00. I get up with a sigh and get ready for my run.

My family just moved in a few weeks ago, this summer. I try to keep to myself as much as I possibly can.I don't leave the house, unless it's absolutely necessary, or unless I'm going for a run. The only person that's not my family that I've even interacted with was is a girl I run with.

Well, I guess you can't really say interact because we never really talk, just run. To be honest I don't mind at all. The first time I went for a run, I felt someone coming up from behind me. After getting over my minor heart attack from the strange brunette with the intense eyes, and playing it cool I just ran a little faster. To my surprise, the taller brunette actually kept up with me. Which was quite a shock considering not many people are able to keep up with me, and so from then on it became a silent agreement that we would run with each other.

So, it's 5:30, and I'm waiting for my running buddy with my water bottle in hand, music in ears. Music is my safe haven right after swimming. Yeah, I'm a swimmer and I'm pretty damn good, if I say so myself. I was number one in my old school. I'm hoping that I will still be able to swim in Rosewood High the new school I'm attending, and everything will be fine. I mean swimming is serious shit, you can't just expect to be all new girling it up and be a really good swimmer like me. Not everyone likes being showed up by the new girl. I saw first and in my old school, but that's not something I want to dwindle on.

I'm scrolling through my playlist in search of the song I want to run to. when I feel a tap on my shoulder. I look up, and I see intense eyes looking right at me. I give a small smile and nod in the direction of the trail, and she nods her head in agreement. We take off sprinting through the woods.

By the time we're done my lungs are burning, and I love it. I chug the water like it's the last time I'll be able to. I look at the taller brunette when I'm done, about to give a nod saying I'm gonna go when her lips looks like they are about to speak.

"You going to Rosewood High right?" she asks, and her voice sounds a little raspy.

"Um, yeah actually I am. You go there?" I ask back.

"Yeah, I'm Spencer Hastings."She says standing up a little straighter, sounding extremely confident.

"Oh, uh Paige McCullers. I'm going to be new in case you haven't noticed." I say not really knowing what else to say. I mean give me a break here, this is the longest conversation we've ever had

"Oh, I know. I just want to wish you good luck on your first day of school." Spencer says, starting to back away slowly.

"Am I really gonna need that luck?" I ask, trying to figure out how this school year will turn out.

"Oh, trust me, you will." and with that she turns away.

:

I get out of bed and starts to get ready for morning swim practice with a groan. I love swimming, but I just wish I could have gotten a few more hours of sleep. Last night was horrible, Samarah and I had a huge fight and we ended up breaking up because of it. I spent nearly almost all night bawling my eyes out talking to Hanna on the phone about.

After changing into a simple pair of light blue jeans and pulling on my yellow top I grab my things and drive to practice.

I quickly change and say a couple of "hi's to my fellow Sharks that like me don't need to tryout because we've been on the team since freshman year. I hurry out the locker room, because I'm so excited to be back in the water. I've been swimming over the summer so I probably shouldn't be this excited, but it's just something about this swimming season that just has me feeling so anxious and excited.

"Alright, welcome back ladies." Coach Fulton begins."Next week we will begin tryouts for the new swimmers. Don't forget to spread the word. I hope you are ready to bring your A game, and have been practicing over the summer. Now let's see some laps."

And with that coach blows her whistle, I prepare to dive in the water, and finally escape to the inviting blue liquid….

After swim practice, I meet the girls at Spencer's locker.

"Emily!" Hanna squeals and gives me a bone- crushing hug. Followed by A warm hug from Aria, and another one from Spencer.

"How are you doing after last night?" Spencer asks with concern. Good, so Han already caught them up. so I don't have to relive the whole thing again. Thank God.

"I'm...okay. Dealing with it. I'll be fine though." I say giving Spencer a small smile.

Sensing I wanted a change of topic, Hanna changes the subject, taking the light off me."Hey did you guys know there's going to be a new student attending here?"

"Oh, McCullers? Yeah, I've already met her." Spencer says quickly.

"Wow, that's kind of sad don't you think. To have McCullers as a first name. I mean seriously that couldn't have been here last name?" Hanna says seeming truly sad over it.

We all just stare at her for a moment in silence."Hanna, if you weren't one of my best friends I would punch you. McCullers is her last name!" Spencer shouted breaking the silence.

"Oh...well why didn't you just say the new girl's first name in the first place?" Hanna says, while me, and Aria chuckle at their banter.

As they continue, with Aria being the voice of reason trying to stop it my eyes drift. My breath hitches, as they lock sight at who must be the new girl. I mean I know it probably sounds cliche but I know I'd absolutely never forget seeing her face because she is really hot. She talking to a girl, well more like listening to a girl whom name I believe is Pru. I take this time to check her out. She has long auburn hair that's a little curled at the end. Her arms looks amazing, she must be an athlete. She has warm creamy pale skin that I wouldn't mind kissing all day. She's wearing black skinny jeans with a plain white V-neck shirt that seem to hug her body perfectly. I start to wonder what was under that shirt. I wanted to take off-"Emily!" Hanna shouted.

"What!" I snapped.

"Whoa calm down Em, I was just trying to get your attention. You've been staring at the hot new girl for like years." Hanna says sounding a little hurt.

"I'm sorry Han." I sigh. "And I was not staring at her, I was simply observing her."

Spencer then was about to make a comment when the bell start to separate, agreeing to meet up at lunch for at our usual seat. I take a quick look back at the new girl and I feel my heart skip a beat as we lock eyes. I feel an electric shock as I continue to stare into those beautiful chocolate eyes,

Yeah this school year, will definitely be different.


	2. Chapter 2

PPOV:

I drive into the student parking lot, and kill the engine, but I don't get out. To say I'm nervous would be an understatement, Spencer really freaked me out a little back there. I'm sitting in my car contemplating whether I should just go home or not when some girl comes knocking on my window, startling me.I look at her like she has 3 heads, and she just gestures for me to get out of my car, and to be honest I don't think I should, but against my better judgement I do.

"Hey," she smiles, "I'm Pru and you're the new girl."

It didn't sound like a question, but I answered anyway."Uh, yeah, I'm the new girl. The names Paige though." I take a minute to actually look at her, she cute, but I can't say I fully trust her because of that mini heart attack she gave me. She has blonde hair, and grayish-blue eyes. She's about my height, but I've probably got a few centimeters on her. She's looks like she could possibly be a model with her blue jeans and purple shirt and a light scarf around her neck.

"Cool, welcome to the hell that is Rosewood High," she says while spreading her arms out wide, and I grin a little."Come on, I'll walk you to the councilors office just in case you decide to stick around longer then 2 minutes when you enter, because if you do then you might need your schedule."

I chuckle at her dramatics, and we walk into the building. As I enter the double doors, I notice alot of people looking my way, but I just ignore it and follow Pru confidently down the hall looking straight ahead.

"Hey I'll wait for you on the outside, good luck" she smiles, and holds out her hand like a silent promise. There's something about her that makes me feel fairly comfortable so I give her a genuine smile, and take her hand. She gives me a small nod, as I enter the office.

After I leave the office Pru is right by my side in an instant."How'd it go?"

"As good as it could possibly go." And I show her my schedule and my locker number.

"Oh cool, we're locker buddies. Follow me."

"As always" I joked and she smirks.

"Well, you are new aren't you.?" and this time I smirk.

We get to our lockers and she takes my schedule again."Okay so, you have English first with me so that's good. Oh 3 AP classes. you must be one smart chick. You have a free period at the end of the day so not fair. Hmmm, you have art, not so sure about that one. You have PE with me before lunch, which you also have with me." She finishes with a wink.

I don't really know how to respond so I settle for a nod. I feel eyes on me, but I just ignore it while Pru continues to talk."You should think about joining our swim team with me. You have the body of an athlete."

"Oh that's because I do swim. Any idea when tryouts are?"I ask.

"Uh, next Monday."

"What!" I hear someone snap and it they sound angelic, yet pissed. I take a chance and glance at where I think the voice came from. My eyes lands on raven haired angel across the hall, behind Pru. I faintly hear Pru talking in the background, but I can't help but ignore her. I start to check out the raven haired girl a little more, when the bell goes off. I snap out of my trance but not before I take one last look at the goddess, and in that moment we lock eyes and my heart races.

Pru grabs my arm and leads me in the direction in which I believe is the English room. We enter the classroom and I decide to sit all the way in the back by the window, and Pru follows me.

"So, you gonna tell me about your already crush on Emily Fields?" she asks nonchalantly and I look at her confused. She rolls her eyes, "the girl with the yellow shirt you were drooling over in the hallway?"

"I was not drooling," I say and pout "and I don't have a crush on her. I was simple observing her."

She scoffs "yeah right."

More students starts to file in the room and the teacher comes in too. He looks a bit young to be a teacher, but whatever. I see my Spencer and we lock eyes, and she gives me a small but reassuring smile. I give her a small smile in return. I then noticed 3 girls follow her in behind, a blonde with amazing blue eyes, a very small brunette with huge dark green eyes, and the raven haired angel. Spencer sits in the front while the blonde decides to sit right in front of me. I look at Pru and we share a curious glance. The other 2 girls sit right next to her one being the raven-haired goddess.

"The blonde is-"Pru started but was interrupted.

"Hi! I'm Hanna you must be Paige the new girl. Your very hot" the blonde says face me with a huge smile. She looks harmless and extremely friendly. I decided then that I liked this Hanna girl.

"Hanna!" the petite girl and Emily say in unison as I blush a little with an amused face.

I glance a Pru quickly to see she also has an amused smile on her face."Uh, yeah I'm Paige the new girl. And thank you, you don't look to bad yourself."

Hanna smirks and goes to say something else when-

"Excuse Hanna, she can be a little, um, blunt. Hi I'm Aria welcome to Rosewood High." The petite girl says with a kind smile.

"Oh, no worries. I know she means no harm. And hi." I say and give them a small reassuring smile. The Emily looked as if she was going to speak, but then the teacher said started class and they all turned around.

"Okay, ladies and gentlemen settle down." he says,"Uh, class please welcome our new student Paige McCullers. Um Paige can you please come up here and introduce yourself, and you can call me Mr. Fitz."

I sigh a little and walk with confidence to the front of the room."Hi, I'm Paige McCullers. I just moved here and uh I guess that's it."

I get a few whistles from some guys and a girl screams "You're hot!" I chuckle a little and look to Mr. Fitz. He looks a little shocked from the classes outburst."Okay guys, calm down. Paige you can take your seat now thank you."

I walk to my seat and lock eyes with the raven haired girl. She quickly looks away, but I think I seen a little want in her eyes, but I just shake it off that couldn't be what I saw. I sit down and Pru puts a hand on my shoulder, and looks at me. It seem as if she's silently asking if I was okay. I give her a small nod and reassuring smile. Seems like I been given a lot of those today. As Mr. Fitz starts his lecture, I stare out at the window silently.

After English, the day seemed to go by quickly. I went to all my AP classes which surprisingly Spencer also shared with me. We talked a little here and there, but she would sit in the front of her classes while I sat in the very back, staring out the windows until the teacher would pull me out of my thoughts. I meet Pru in the gym which took a little while to find.

"Hey, P!" she says with a smile.

"On nicknames already are we? I think we are moving to fast." I joke

She pouts "Awww, but baby I haven't even tried the other 20 I picked out"

I laugh and she joins in with me. We go to the locker room, and are given our locker numbers. We aren't togeter, but I was shocked to find that I mines was next to no other than Emily Fields.

I go to my locker, and give her a small smile."hi"

EPOV:

My breathe hitches when I come face to face with the girl that's been on my mind all day. And she's is even more beautiful up close. She dips her head a little and smiles, and that nearly kills me.

"Your staring" She says with amusement written all over her face.

"Uh, s-sorry. I um, didn't even, uh. Sorry?" I say and in that moment I just wanted to die.

She chuckles again and I decide then and there that that is one of my new favorite sound. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I just had a long day." I say and she nods.

I turn around and start to open my locker, "Your Paige right?" I ask even though her name and her face is practically tattooed in my brain, so I can keep talking to her.

"I, yeah. Your Emiy Fields right?"

WAIT! She knows my name! I don't remember giving her my name. I turn to face her to ask her how she knows my name, when my brain stops . . ! I'm practically gawking at her abs. They are rock hard, I mean like you-could-hit-them-with-a-brick-and-the-brick-would-break rock hard! I just want to reach out and run my hands down her body, and I almost do when I'm broken from my trance with a loud voice.

"HOLY SHIT! Dude your abs are to die for!" says the girl Pru standing near Paige.

Paige chuckles a bit and rolls her eyes."Your being dramatic."

"No, I don't thinks she is. I whole-heartily agree." I speak before thinking, and Paige looks at me with raised eyebrows, and a playful smirk.

I quickly start to change ignoring the heat I feel creeping up my cheeks. When I turn to look back at her, her eye's snap up and meet mines before looking away. I'm not sure but I think saw lust in them and that alone just makes my heart race. Was Paige really just checking me out?

After PE we all change and I meet the girls outside of the gym."Hey."

"Hey, Em" They say in unison.I start to walk away, but quickly noticed no one followed. I turn around and walk back to the girls.

"Guys, what's going on?It's time for lunch."

"Oh, I forgot, I invited Paige and Pru to come sit with us at our table so we're also waiting for them too" said Spencer.

I nod anxiously, I don't know why but Paige makes me nervous. I don't think I should feel this way because one I don't even know if she's even gay, let alone single, two because I don't know how things are with Samara, I mean of course we broke up, but I think I might still have feeling for Paige...wait Samara. SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! How could I possible mess up names inside my own head? OMG! I definitely have feeling for Paige.

I was still lost in my head when I felt the softest hand on my arm, and I felt an electric shock course through my body snapping me out my inner monologue.I look up to see that the hand belongs to Paige.

"Emily, you okay?" She asks and I see the concern in her eyes.

"Uh, yeah I just got lost in a thought."

"Oh, well come on" she says and grabs my hand. I smile at the gesture feeling butterflies in my stomach as Paige takes me with her to catch up with the others who's only a few feet ahead of us.

We sit at our usually table and Paige sits next to me, while Pru sits next to Hanna across from Paige.

"So, Paigey, how was your first day?" Hanna asks with a smile.

"Well it's going just fine Blondie" Paige says with a small smirk.

Hanna throws a fry at Paige, which just makes her smirk wider."Don't call me Blondie!"

"I won't as long as you don't call me 'Paigey'." Hanna looks as if she's considering what Paige said.

"Okay only you can call me Blondie and only I can call you Paigey" Hanna states.

Paige chuckles and says "okay"

I can't help but feel a little jealous at the way they get along so well. If only I could talk to Paige with as much as ease like Hanna I sigh. Paige looks over at me and gives me a small smile.

"So, Paige what brings you to Rosewood?" Aria asks.

"I, um guess my familly needed a change of scenery" Paige shrugs, and just then Toby and Caleb walks up to our table.

Hanna jumps up to hug and kiss Caleb while Toby struts over to Spencer and they hug and smile at each other.

"Paige this my amazingly hot boyfriend Caleb." Hanna says with a goofy smile.

"Hey, I'm Paige, that's Pru over there." Paige says and points over to Pru who shares a nod with Caleb.

"This is Toby, my boyfriend." Spencer says with a small smile.

"Toby?"

"Paige?"

And Paige gets up and they hug each other, while the rest of us look confused. I can't help but start to feel a little jealous again, and I don't like it.

"How do you guys know each other?" Aria ask.

They stop hugging and turn towards us. "Uh, I met Paige a while back when my mom first went to a hospital in Maine. We where both kids, and Paige's mom was a doctor there." Toby starts to explain.

"Yeah, it was my mom's annual bring your child to work day. I was at the hospital with my mom when I met Toby. He let me play with his toys, and we became really good friends. We would have play dates, and talk to each for hours. He was my best friend. Then they had to move and we never saw or spoke to each other again." Paige finishes while looking down.

We all soak in this new info and I look to Spencer along with everyone else, Toby looks kind of nervous. Spencer studied Paige who was still looking at the ground in deep thought I suppose, and surprised us by smiling a litte. I'm not sure but I think we all kind of released a breathe of relief together.

"Hey, Paige, you think you have any embarrassing stories on Tobs for us?" She asked smiling at Paige who snapped out of her thoughts and smiled back at Spencer.

"Oh, tons." She grins. I wonder what she was thinking about. I noticed also earlier in English class how she would zone out and stare at the window.

"Are you gay?" Hanna asks out of nowhere, genuinely curious.

"Hanna!" we all shout in unison except for Paige who blushed a little, and laughed.

"What?" Hanna asked obliviously.

"You don't have to answer that" Aria says, while I on the other hand am dying to know on the inside desperately.

"It's fine." Paige smiles at Hanna who smiles brightly back at her,"Yes, Blondie, I am. And, before you ask I am also single."

I release a breathe I didn't even know I was holding. So, I do have a chance with Paige.

"Hey, Em why do you have that huge goofy smile on your face?" Spencer asks.

Hanna and Pru gives me a knowing smiles before they starts to whisper to each other. I then noticed that Paige, Caleb, and Toby were talking excitedly about something while Aria was on her phone with, most likely Mr. Fitz on the other end.

I look back at Spencer. "No reason," I shrug.

"Mhmm." Spencer says unconvinced.

I was about to say more, when the bell the went off. We start to gather our things and head off in different directions. Spencer with Caleb to an AP technology class, Toby with me to Science, Hanna with Pru to Math, and Paige with Aria to Art. I look back once more to find Paige also look back and our eyes connect before we both look away.


	3. Chapter 3

**EPOV:**

I'm in my room and all I can think about is Paige McCullers, and it's driving me insane. I'm trying to do my homework, but since I can't focus I end up reading and re-reading the same line over and over until I finally except the fact that I won't be able to do anything. My mom's out working a late night at the police station, so that just means I'm home alone. I decide to pick up my phone and text the girls to see if they want to hang out.

**SPENCER: sorry Em not 2nite. I need to study, and then me and Toby are going to enjoy sometime alone by ourselves. ****L****sorry.**

**HANNA: I'll be right over, and Spenc seriously ur already studying. School just started!**

**ARIA: I'm with Han on this one Spenc u might want to relax a little. And sorry Em, me and Ezra are having a date night.**

**ME: It's fine at least I still hav Hanna Banana! ;p **

**SPENCER: I am a Hastings we are always prepared! And I will be relaxing when Toby comes over so ha!**

**HANNA: first don't call me that again! 2****nd**** Spenc really? Ur only gonna probably end up just makin out.**

**SPENCER: shut up Hanna! Anyways I gtg. L8ter guys.**

**ARIA: byeee! I hav 2 go too, so bye!**

**ME: Byeee!**

**Hanna: Biiiii!**

**SPENCER: Hanna that's not how u spell bye!**

**Hanna: W.E!**

After I get off the phone I go downstairs and wait for Han. When I hear a knock on the door I sigh happily, thanking god I didn't have to wait to long. I open the and am greeted with a blonde haired girl who is not Hanna, but Samara.

She must have noticed that I was surprised because she shyly says "Uh, hi. I hope I'm not interrupting anything."

"Um, actually I was waiting for Hanna to come over." I say lamely, because I honestly have nothing else to say.

"Oh, um well I was wondering maybe if you've cooled down a bit we could talk about us." She says and gives me a puppy dog look. Usually that would've run me over, but somehow I wonder what Paige's puppy face would look like.

"What do you mean us? We broke up." I state.

She sighs,"look Emily, I miss you, I miss…us. We were an amazing couple. The best even, can't we just try again? Please? "

I look at like she has 3 heads, and all of a sudden I'm filed with rage. "Are you fucking kidding me right now? You cheated on me. And, after I called you out on it, you totally denied it and just shoved it back in my face saying that you felt as though I was cheating on you with Hanna! And the only thing you can think of is that you miss us, and we were an amazing couple? Are fucking serious? "

She looks taken back for a minute, I've never yelled at her, or even cursed at her before. She looks sad and tries again, "Emily, I'm sorry okay? Look I know what I did was pretty fucked up, and I fucked up big time okay? Just give me one last chance, one last shot to make this right. To make us better, okay? Please Emily; please don't do this to us."

I look at her and take a deep breathe to calm myself. "Samara, we're done. For good now. I'm done, okay? I can't keep letting you do this to me. You need to move on, stay away from me. Our time is just up." After that I just close the door in her face because if I didn't walk away, I would probably start to feel bad, and then might do something stupid like kiss her or something else.

I sit back down and stared at a wall, until I'm snapped out of my thoughts by another knock on the door. I open it and am so happy to see that this time it's actually Hanna.

I tell her about what happen with Samara, and we end picking out a movie, and ordering the middle of the movie Hanna starts texting someone. I ignore it because I'm really into the movie, but then she starts, giggling and smiling.

"Can you please tell Caleb that you guys can talk at a different time? The movie isn't that bad." I huff.

Hanna, types out something then looks to me "Oh Em, don't worry it's not Caleb, it's Paige."

"WHAT!"

"Calm down, jeesh if I didn't know any better I'd say you were jealous." Then she studies me, as I try to look innocent. Her eyes widen, "Holy crap! Em! You are so jealous!"

Before I can even deny it she starts rambling "Look Em I'm so sorry I had no idea you liked Paige, I mean of course I was suspicious, because you were practically drooling over her. But I swear we are just friends. I don't even like her like that I love Caleb! I mean maybe if I were gay or bi I would totally be all over that I mean she's fucking gorgeous-"

"Hanna!" I shout to stop her from talking. "I'm not mad okay. I just, well I never really felt this possessive over someone before. I never felt like this not even with Samara, and I have no idea what do."

Just then Hanna gets another text. "Hey, why don't we just invite her over?" I shake my head no. "I can't right now, I just need to sort out all these feelings and learn how to deal with this jealous side of me. You know me, I've never been jealous like ever."

Hanna nods and give me a small smile."Okay Em, how about we just start the movie over, without me talking to Paige."

I agree and we finish off the pizza and eat popcorn while watching the movie. I start to think about Paige every now and then. I've only known her for not even a full day yet, she already is all I can think about.

**PPOV:**

After school me and Pru hang out a bit at a place called The Grill, before she has to start heading home. We exchange numbers and go our separate ways, but not before I offered her a ride home which she denied profusely.

I go home, and head straight to my room. My dad's out of town for a business meeting, and he will be gone for 2 weeks. My brother Patrick is probably in his room. I enter my room, and start on my homework. After I finish, I look around my room there's still somethings that need to be unpacked, so I start unpacking.

I'm in the middle of unpacking, when there's a knock on my door, I sigh "Come in."

"Hey, Paige. You went to school today?" Patrick asks in the doorway. He has dark brown hair, pale green eyes, and the same skin complexion as me. Although he kind of looks a little like me he actually takes after his mom. He's my half-brother. When my mom was alive my dad had cheated on her a year before I was born. His mom didn't want him if she couldn't have my dad also. So she said she was going to put him with child services, but my mom refused to let the happen. My mom and dad worked out there relationship, and a year later I was born. My mom was basically Patrick's mom just not by blood. He loved her like a mom too, even when his biological mom tried to get him back he wouldn't go with her. Pat, treated me like his sister, instead of hating me like his mom did. He loved me and we were super close, I know he would always look out for me, and vice-versa. Our relationship right now is just kind of rocky after an incident that happened.

"Yeah, I uh, it was alright." I say and continue unpacking.

"Cool, um so da called and he says he's going to be back later then he thought. He's actually will be able to return at the beginning of next month." I nod and just starts to help me unpack. I let him, because I can't hate him forever over something that wasn't really his fault.

"Hey when we're done here you wanna hang out and some video games?" He asks with hopeful eyes.

"Sure, it'll be just like the good old days." I say giving him a small smile which he instantly responds with a genuine happy one.

"Hey, I saw Toby today. He actually goes to Rosewood High."

"Seriously? That's so cool. Tell him I said hi and to stop by sometime." And he walks out leaving me to my thoughts, which I'm pulled out of however by a text. I look at my phone curiously before grabbing it.

**Hanna: Hey Paigey this is Hanna! ****J**

**Paige: Hey Blondie how did u get my #?**

**Hanna: *eye roll* Pru obviously**

**Paige: well aren't u just a ray of sunshine**

**Hanna: thanxs I can practically hear ur sarcasm.**

I keep texting Hanna until I Pat asks me if I'm done unpacking. I nod and go play games and eat a ton of snacks with him. We play so many different games of COD that my brain could possible melt at any moment. After we're done we hug good night and go to our respective rooms. I decide that I should probably go to sleep earlier, being that me and Spencer will probably be running tomorrow morning.

I go take a shower first. In the shower, I think about everything, until my mind lands on someone who's easily become my mind's favorite subject. Emily Fields.

I start thinking about her in the locker room. I might have watched her undress, a little while checking her out. Don't judge me, it was a moment of weakness!

Thinking about a shirtless Emily starts a painful throb in between my legs, and heat in my core. I can't take it anymore and slide my hand down to my center. Pushing in 2 digits with a gasp, as I close my eyes, and imagine it's Emily touching me. I moan as I push my fingers in and out, and start playing with my clit and arching my back. I start playing with my harden nipples, and feel myself closing in. With a few more flicks and thrust, I clench my eyes as I reach my climax and relieve myself.

After I finish showering and washing my hair I go back to my room. I'm lying in bed thinking about Emily again, when I receive a text. I reach over to my night stand and grab my phone. I let my eyes adjust to the brightness first before reading the text.

**Unknown #: So, wen will u be ready 2 com back 2 me?**

I'm confused at first before I feel my blood run cold as I realize who it is.

**Paige: I'm never comin back to u. EVER! We're done, u broke my heart, and I won't let you do it again. I'm done with u, leave me alone Alison.**

**Unknown #: *sighs* okay Paige bear, I'll let u hav ur fun for a little more time before u come back to me. But don't keep me waiting long I tend to get impatient wen I wait to I'll jus hav 2 take thing into my own hands. Sweet dreams Paige Bear. I know u will b thinkin bout me anyway ;)**

I let out a frustrated breathe as I think about what I'm going to do about Alison. I decide to just ignore her, and drift of to sleep happy that I know I'll get to see the one person who I will never forget, because she comes to me all the time in my sleep. An in my dreams it's almost as if she's still here. It's almost as if my mom never died, and she's still here.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I'm sooo happy that you guys love this story so far. I'll try to update as much as I can. Also warning not in this chapter but in some chapters ahead, the road will get a little bumpy.**

**Guest your wish is my command, I decided Paige should have a Camaro. **

PPOV:

It's been a week since school started, and everything is okay for now I guess. Me and Pru have become real close. I feel like she is my protector and I can trust her. I mean of course me and the rest of the others are pretty good friends but I don't think I could be as close with as they are to each other, I mean they are basically sisters so I don't even think Toby and Caleb are as close either. Me and Hanna gave been hanging out during our free period which is both of our last periods of the day. Spencer and I actually talk during our runs, and Aria and I also start to bond during English. Toby and Caleb feel like brothers to me now too. They come over to play games or sometime just chat with Pat and me. And then there's Emily. Emily and I have been become pretty close too, and apparently she's gay too. When I found that out a little piece of me did a happy dance, but I'm scared. Everyone who I've ever loved hurts me whether it's intentional or not. I shared this with Pru and she doesn't think Emily will hurt me, but I don't think I'm ready yet, I think I'll need a little more time.

It's Friday after school and I'm sitting on my 2014 Blue Camaro Ss waiting with Hanna for Pru, and Emily. Today at lunch it was decided that we'd all have sleep over at Spencer's on a Saturday, but Hanna and Pru wants to go shopping. Spencer told them no, and everyone silently started agreeing. I was the only one who couldn't say no. I mean it's kind of hard to say no to Hanna when she has those baby eyes and those dimples, and then pouted like a little kid. I didn't have the heart to say no, that would be like kicking a puppy. Then Pru wasn't making it better because she started her own adorable little pouting. So, I end up saying yes that I'd go with them to the mall. Caleb said that should've just looked away, like he did. I started begging everyone else to come with me, but Spencer said that I'd have to just live with my consequences to agreeing. Then I looked to Emily. She was my only hope since I knew Aria had a date with some dude. So I took her hand and produced my own kid-like pout and making my eyes go big begging her. She sighed and reluctantly said yes. So here Hanna, and I are, sitting on my car waitng for Pru and Emily.

I looked at my phone to check the time when some short girl called Hanna over, I think her name was….Mona? Yeah, that's it her name's Mona. I've been waiting for 5 minutes when a dark skin girl with dark black hair and black eyes so intense it would probably come in 2nd place, you know after Spencer's walks up to me. I have to give it to her, she's pretty hot.

"Hey, you must be the hot new girl I've been hearing so much about." She says with a small grin.

"Yeah I guess so. The name is Paige though." I say with confidence.

"I know, but I seem to like hot new girl better. Has a nice ring to it don't you think?" She says and sits by my side, on my car and puts a hand on my arm.

I give her a small smile and blush a little, "Well only if you must. Anyway what's your name?"

She's about to give me her name when a figure comes over, "Shana."

I look over to the figure, and see's that it's the raven haired goddess, glaring at the girl beside me. And boy does she look sexy when she's mad.

"Fields. What a surprise." Shana says, standing up and glaring back at her, although she's not as hot as Emily when she does it. I could practically feel the tension in the air, and it's choking me. I have no idea what's wrong, so I just step in to say something. "Hey, Em have you seen Pru?"

Emily's eyes soften a little when they turn onto me, so does Shana's, "Oh, yeah she says give her 5 more minutes."

Hanna then comes over and stands right next to Emily and starts glaring at Shana a little too. I don't get it. What did Shana do?

"Shana what are you doing over here?"

"Nothing that concerns you 2. Just introducing myself to the hot new girl over here." She says giving me a little grinning a little.

"Her name's Paige." Aaaand the glaring's back.

This time though Shana just grins a little wider, and I can't resist it, I give her a small grin back."I'll see you around, hot new girl" she says, and winks.

"What the hell was that!" Hanna shouts a me. To say that I was a little taken back, would be an understatement.

"What was what? I was just sitting here waiting for Emily and Pru, when you abandoned me. Then some girl comes to talk to me and all of a sudden all there's glares getting thrown around, and I'm getting screamed at." I defend myself because I feel like I need to. I hate being yelled at, especially for no reason at all.

Pru comes and Hanna just huffs, and get in the backseat with Emily, and Pru to sit upfront. Pru throws me a confused glance and I just tell her I'll tell her later. I put on the radio, and Hanna and Pru are the only ones talking. I notice that Emily just stays silent looking out at the window through my mirror. I let out a small huff and keep on driving.

We arrive at the mall, and Hanna and Pru starts running like little kids. Throughout the whole thing, Emily hasn't said a word to me, she talks to Pru and Hanna but just ignores. I can't help but feel hurt. See what I mean, people that I care about always end up hurting whether they mean to or not. I really like Emily and she's just ignoring me for no reason and I hate that. The silence is killing me. At least Hanna talks to me though, I guess she's not as mad as she was before shopping.

I help the girls with their bags, but Emily seems to not want my help, instead she just carries her own stuff. I sigh and get into the passenger seat, and Pru sits beside me. Hanna and Emily are using the bathroom in the mall before we leave.

"Pai, what's wrong you've seemed miserable since the parking lot. Who killed your puppy?" Pru asks, and I can tell she's really concerned. Pru and I've grown really close, I've told her about how my mom died, when she started to ask about my family. I told her about Patrick but not about the incident. I'm not ready to share that yet.

"I don't know. Emily is mad at me and I don't even know what I've done wrong." I say sadly.

"What do you mean? What happened at the parking lot before I got there?"

And I start to tell her everything.

EPOV:

"What the hell is wrong with you Em!" Hanna yells.

"What? What did I do?" I shout back.

"What do you mean, 'what did I do?' you've been ignoring Paige ever since that parking lot incident! And because of that she's been mopping around, and sad looking like a kid who has just gotten all of her toys taken away. Emily, you hurting her!" Han says, and I look at her dumbfounded.

"I'm not hurting her, I'd never do that. I'm just…I'm just mad that Shana was totally flirting with her. And she didn't seem to care." I try to defend myself. It was a weak attempt really, because I don't have a good enough reason to be mad at her.

Hanna sighs heavily."Em, she didn't even know Shana was flirting with her. Even I realized that in the car." She shakes her head and looks down sadly, her voice softens "look, I'm pretty sure Paige would hate me for telling you this but…Paige is full of pain. She scared Em. S-she, um well she's somehow always gotten hurt by the people she cares about whether it's intentional or not. And she's just kept on getting hurt. And now she's in Rosewood, it's some place new for her. A fresh start okay? And even though it's only been a week, she cares about us all deeply. And, especially you. Yeah, Pru's her bestie, and Toby is like he guy bestie, but it's you she cares about the most and that terrifies her. She scared of getting hurt Em, Paige's heart has to many scars, Somehow I think that Spencer was able to see it. When we were at the table that day, Spencer was studying Paige, and I think that if it was anyone other than Paige, Spencer probably would've killed them with her Hastings death stare. But you ignoring her Em, it's hurting her more. And I think Paige has been hurt more to last 2 life times."

When Hanna finishes, I feel sick. I want to cry and I feel so guilty about the way I treated Paige. I make a silent promise to Paige that I tomorrow I'll make it up to her.

After we get in the car Paige drops Pru, and Hanna off first because they're closer. So it's just me and Paige in the car and the only sound to be heard I she music playing through the radio. We arrive at my house and Paige kills the engine and turn to me.

"I want to walk you to your door." She says, and I just nod. We get out and are at my door when Paige breaks the silence.

"Are you mad at me for something? Did I do something wrong? Emily, I'm sorry for whatever I did can you just please talk to me." She begs, and I feel even more guilty. I take her hand trying to ignore the tingling sensation I feel, as I try to speak.

"Paige you have nothing to be sorry about. I'm the one that should be sorry, I've treated you so awful for no good reason. I hurt you Paige and that's something I wouldn't dare do again. Can you forgive me?" I ask. She nods her head and I hug her. She smells amazing, like vanilla, her soft hair is on my face and I just want to stay hugging her, with her head tucked into my neck just holding her.

But, I reluctantly pull away and give her a small smile which she returns instantly. She kisses me on my cheek and I feel an electric shock course through my body, and I want to feel more. I want to lean turn my head and connect our lips. I want to push her up against my door and feel her. But I don't do anything just watch her walk away, with a small sigh. I enter the house and I start to miss her already.


	5. Chapter 5

**PPOV:**

I'm happy that Emily wasn't mad at me, I like her a lot, and I feel like I'm ready to ask her out. I'm lying on my bed, I can't wait for that sleep over tomorrow. Patrick isn't home, so I chose to blast my music through these gigantic speakers, it's so loud the walls are vibrating and I love it. As _Breathe Me by Sia _comes on I close my eyes and breathe. Music is my other escape, I can't live without it, I need to listen to it every day. As I lay on my bed I feel it vibrating, I take off my clothes, leaving my bra and underwear on, I don't want to just listen to the music I want to feel it too. I start to sing along.

_"__Ouch, I have lost myself again,_

_Lost myself and I am nowhere to be found,_

_Yeah I think that I might break,_

_I've lost myself again and I feel unsafe…"_

"Do you always play your music this loud!" I hear someone shout, and I instantly, snap my eyes open, and sit up.

"No way," I whisper. "How the hell did you even get in here? No, wait, how the hell do you know where I live?" I shout and turn off the music.

She chuckles a little, "Are you kidding? I'm a Hastings we know everything. Not to mention the door was unlock." And sits beside me, "nice abs by the way. You have a tattoo!" She says, trying to reach were my tattoo is.

"Hey, ever heard of personal space." I say, moving over a little, I pick up some sweatpants, and shove my legs through them. "What are you even doing here Hastings?"

"Well apparent some people can't wait til tomorrow, and decided that we should just start it today. Sooo, I am here to fetch you and take you to my humble abode. So get your stuff and let's go." She says and gets up. "Oh and I'm not really patient so I'll give you about 10 minutes." She smirks, and leaves.

I sigh and grab my bag that I've already packed earlier before I started, listening to music. I take my charger, my phone, my headphones, and I leave a note for Pat. I grab my keys, and rush out the house locking it behind me. I slide in Spencer's car, and she laughs.

"What? What'd I do?" I ask, but she just shakes her head and drives with a huge smile on her face. We're at a red light and she instantly takes out her phone to text something quickly.

"Put your phone away, I-I don't want to get in an accident okay?" I say hoping she doesn't hear the worry in my voice.

"Oh, don't worry i just had to send a quick text, we are almost there, just around the corner, actually." The light turns green and she puts her phone away and turns the corner.

We pull up to her house and I see Hanna, Aria, Emily, and Pru are out front. Hanna and Pru look like little kids and starts squealing when I get out the car. I look to Spencer as she looks like she's trying not to laugh. Aria's eyes if possible get a little wider, and she blushes and looks away. Emily just stares at me with an unreadable expression, and I'd really just like to know what's going on. I finally look down and notice one thing….I left my shirt!

My face is on fire, and I look to Spencer who just bursts out laughing. "You could've told me!" I huff.

"I'm sooo glad she didn't. Your body is amazing! I challenge you to stay shirtless for today and tomorrow." Hanna smirks.

"I accept." I say, with confidence, one thing about me is that I never back down from a challenge. I am a McCullers, it's in my blood.

I straighten up, and strut into Spencer's house, the girls follow. "So, what are we gonna do?"

"Well first we're going to start out with drinks, and then truth, dare, or drink. Then well order pizza make some popcorn, and just watch a movie since Spencer didn't even have time to make an itinerary." Hanna finishes with smirk, while Spencer glares at Hanna for a moment.

"Well no one's driving so I guess that's okay," I say and Hanna and Pru start pulling out the drinks. "Holy shit guys, we could own a bar with all of this alcohol."

"Shush, Paige you might give them ideas." Aria says, I would've probably laughed if she didn't look like she was serious. Then I started thinking and realize that that's probably something they might actually do or consider.

"Relax, and it's not like Spencer's parents are home, so we won't even get into any trouble or anything." Pru says, as she starts mixing drinks and pouring shots.

"Alright so we all have to at least take one shot so drink up ladies." Hanna says and we all grab one of Pru's concoctions. I quickly down mine, and it doesn't even taste like it has any alcohol. I look at everyone else and see that they all thought the same thing.

"Pru, did you put any alcohol in these shots?" Emily quizzes. Pru just nods and the rest of us just shrug.

"Okay so who goes first? And remember you can only drink 3 time for a pass." Hanna says.

"I'll go, how about Paige, truth, dare or drink?" Emily asks.

"Uh, truth," I say.

"When's your birthday?" she asks, and Hanna, Pru, and Spencer boo's her. It's a weird and easy question, but it's not easy to answer, especially when all I do is think about the accident.

"Uh, it's October the 20th." I say looking down and taking a deep breath.

"That's in like a couple more weeks, how come you didn't tell anyone?" Spencer asks.

"Well actually it's quite a long story, for another time." I state, and everyone looks at me questioningly before just nodding and continuing with the game.

"My turn, Paige truth, dare, or drink?" Aria asks.

"Dare I guess."

Aria gives me a small smile, "I dare you to ummmm…..let Hanna and Pru feel your abs. They've been checking them out every 5 minutes."

"Well does it count if one of them have already felt them? Because after the first time Pru's seen my abs, she actually begged me to let her touch them." I say and I look over to Emily. I swear I seen jealousy flash in Emily eyes, but as soon as she blinks it goes away.

"Well then only Hanna can touch them." Aria says, and Hanna squeals, and everybody laughs.

Hanna gets up and starts rubbing up and down my abs, I flinch a little because her hand is kinda cold against my warm skin. When she's done after a minute later she just sits in my lap.

"Hey, how come Hanna gets to sit in Paige's lap?"Pru whines and I just chuckle.

"Because 1 Hannas too lazy to go back to her seat, and 2 because she sat there first." Spencer says.

Hanna leans back and I just wrap my arms around her waist and let her. After a few more rounds of truth, dare, or drink we drink some more, and finally pick a movie to watch after order pizza. The doorbell rings and picks Hanna up to sit her on the couch while I go get pizza. I open the door and ask how much.

"Well if you give me your name and number and let me take you out on a date then it's free." She says with a wink and a smirk.

"I uh, well that won't be necessary. I can totally pay, how much did you say it was?" I ask, politely.

"Oh come on. It's a great deal don't you think." She touches my arm while holding the boxes of pizza in the other, and I tense.

"You wanna know what I think? I think you should lay off, because clearly you didn't understand when she was trying to let you down easy the first time." Emily says coming up behind me and putting a protective arm around my waist, and I relax. The pizza girl instantly stops smiling, drops her arm and glares at Emily.

I finally am able to pay for the pizza, but I can tell Emily's upset because she just takes 2 boxes out of my hand and storms towards the rest of the girls before I could think her. I sigh sadly and walk in behind her. I pass out the rest of the pizzas and try to get Emily to meet my gaze but she intentionally ignores me. Hanna gets in my lap again, with a pizza in her hand, and keeps on watching the movie. I try to focus on the movie but I can't I keep sneaking glances at Emily.

When the movie goes off, we pick another and Spencer goes to refill the popcorn. After a few minutes I feel Hanna body go heavy, and I know she's asleep. I look around and see that everyone is asleep except for Emily, but she looks lost in a thought. I pick Hanna up slightly and she wraps her arms around my neck. I gently place her on the couch and turn towards Emily.

"Can we talk?" I ask, and she sighs heavily. "Please?"

She sighs again but this time, she gets up a nods her head in the direction in what I'm sure is Spencer's kitchen, and I just follow her.

"What?" she asks looking at the floor.

I put a hand through my hair and sigh heavily. "Why are you mad at me again?"

"I'm not." She says annoyed.

"Yes you are, look you won't even look at me. What did I do?" I say sadly.

Emily must have heard the sadness in my voice because she looks up and the next time she speaks, she speaks softly. "Paige, it's not you I'm mad at okay? It's just….I'm mad at the pizza girl alright? Not you."

"Why are you mad at her?"

"Because she was flirting with you dammit!"

I look at Emily in shock, and then she just sags her shoulders, and looks defeated. She starts to walk away put I can't let her. I'm tired of waiting, and I'm tired of her being upset, with me or not. I just can't let her go so I do the only thing I can think of. I latch on to her wrist and spin her around to face me, I only give her a few seconds to look confused before I lean in and connect our lips.


	6. Chapter 6

**EPOV:**

I felt like everything happened so fast, yet so slow. First, I was upset about something and now my lips are captured in Paige's. I hear a whimper before I feel her start to pull away a little, and I quickly re-capture her lips, kissing her hard and she moans. My hands start to roam Paige's body, and being that she's still shirtless I pay special attention to her abs. I feel her abs twitch under my touch, and I can't help but smile into the kiss. I feel her hands everywhere; in my hair, on my cheeks, and on my back. As Paige grabs my butt and give it a little squeeze, I moan .Paige is intoxicating and I just couldn't get enough of lips are soft, but firm and I just want all of her.

We finally break apart when oxygen is needed, but don't move to far apart. Her forehead is against mine, and my eyes are closed as I put my arms around her waist. We just stay like that breathing heavily in our own world. A world where I feel like no one else can reach, or touch us, and I want to just stay like this forever, but I know we can't. So, I open my eyes and I see hers are closed. I give her a quick peck, and step out of her reach and near the doorway of the kitchen. She opens her eyes and smiles, it's a sleepy smile but it's so fucking sexy. And I just smile back at, as she walks up to me.

"Want to go to sleep?" I ask connecting our hands together. She just nods and I lead the way back to the den. I find a comfortable spot on the floor that isn't near everyone and Paige grabs 2 pillows. I lay down and she lays down next to me, tucking her head into my neck and I hold her.I kiss her"night, Paige."

"Night Em," she sighs and I hear her breathing evening out. I listen to her breathing and that alone soothes me, as I allow sleep to overcome me... 

I wake up feeling dazed, with a mild headache, my throat feels dry. I close my eyes and shift a little. I feel someone a small body next to me; I then remember Paige and last night. I open my eyes to look over to her to and noticed she wasn't the only one there as I see Hanna curled up into Paige's side, holding Paige's arm across her own waist, and head snuggled into her neck. I see that the person next to me is actually Aria, who's curled into Paige's other side with her arm wrapped around Paige's waist. I sit up feeling confused and I look to see Spencer and Pru both in the same spots they were in before.

Confused, and with a sudden urge to pee I get up and go to the bathroom. On my way back I get a cup of water and go back to the den. I fetch my phone, and walk over to where Paige is and take a picture. I smile to myself looking at the 3 of them. They look so cute. I go to sit on an empty couch and my mind meanders off to last night.

All of a sudden Hanna moves and ends up slapping Paige in the face who flinches and snapped her eyes open to throw daggers at Han. I watch her as her eyes go from a glare to confusion as she looks over to a sleeping Aria to panic. She moves her head a little and looks as if she's searching for something.

"Morning," I say, and walk over to her.

She looks at me and sighs with relief, "I thought you left, or something. How did these 2 get her?"

"They were there when I woke up too." I shrug. I am wonder if we should say something about last night, when I hear, "Ugh, guys shut up. Some people aren't morning people."

I look over and see that it came from Pru who turned over mumble something else and falling back to sleep.

"Well I guess I'm stuck." Paige says looking at Hanna, then Aria. I just chuckle a little before going over to the couch and sitting on it. Does she want to talk about last night too? We should definitely talk about it.

A few minutes later Spencer wakes up, and goes to the bathroom. She comes back and sit beside me on the couch. "How'd that happen?" She asks, pointing over to Aria and Hanna's Paige sandwich, and I just shrug.

"Hey can one of you hand me my phone?" Paige asks, and I get up to retrieve her phone and lean down to give it to her. I hand her, the phone and I intentionally brush our fingers together. I feel a slight jolt and look at Paige. As we lock each other's eyes I could tell she could feel it too. I slowly stand up straight, holding Paige's gaze. I'm about to say something when then Hanna moves again, this time she managed to hit Aria in the face, who jolts up and yells "Hey!" And hit Hanna. While Pru, grumpily wakes up mumbling something, Hanna wakes up yelling "Hey", back.

"Aria, what is wrong with you! I was sleeping!" Hanna shouts, glaring at Aria.

"So was I, until you went all slap crazy. Stop abusing people in their sleep, and maybe it won't happen again," Aria huffs.

Hanna just crosses her arms, with a pout while Paige watches on in amusement right in the middle of the 2. Spencer and I just shake our heads, while Pru mumbles something about sleep that no one could hear.

"Um, can someone please tell me how I woke up sandwiched between you 2?" Paige asks, looking at Hanna and Aria.

"Well, I woke up on the couch alone, and I had to pee. I was walking to the bathroom when I tripped over Aria accidentally. She woke up and couldn't fall asleep, so after I came back we started talking about stuff. " Hanna starts.

"Then Hanna spotted you and Emily, cuddled up over here and started talking about how it was unfair that Emily stole her Paige pillow. I thought it was cute how you guys were cuddled up. But then Hanna couldn't go back to sleep, and insisted that she needed her 'Paige Pillow' I sighed and just told her to, go lay by you and leave me alone. Pru and Spencer ended up waking up for a millisecond to tell us to shut up." Aria cuts in.

"Yeah, then Aria was all like 'What's so good about sleeping by Paige?' I told her that you super comfortable and she was like not that much. Sooo, I told her to cuddle with you. And when Emily turn over there was enough space for Aria to squeeze in, which she did. Then I cuddled up on the other side of you." Hanna finishes with a shrug.

Spencer looks confused, Pru looks at Paige as if deciding if Paige might actually be a good pillow, and I'm just staring at them when Paige finally speaks up.

"So, Aria how was I," she asks, seeming actually curious.

"Honestly, best pillow ever. Seriously, Hanna was right, you're super comfortable." Aria says, getting in Paige's lap like Hanna did yesterday. Paige just laughs, and Spencer and I look at them in bewilderment, while Pru looks as if she's about to fall back to sleep, and Hanna pouts.

"Aria stole Paige from me!" She whines.

"No I didn't. You had your turn yesterday, today is my turn, "Aria says while putting an arm around Paige's neck.

Spencer still looks a little shocked. "I need coffee." She decides and gets up going to the kitchen.

Paige just pick up Aria bridal style, and follows Spencer, "Me too."

Hanna's on a rant and I'm at a lost, while Pru just lays on the couch sleeping. We both wake her up and we all follow the other 3 to the kitchen. 

Later that day we decide to go for a swim since it was hot enough. I changed into my bikini, but I bump into Paige while opening the door.  
>"Oh, sorry, uh Hanna sent me to tell you to hurry up." She says not looking me in the eyes, and it seems as if she's concentrating on something behind me. I smirk a little knowing my bikini is the reason. Then I look at her and notice she's in a bikini too. My eyes start trailing up and down her body, and I start breathing unevenly. Damn.<p>

I finally look at Paige's face only to notice that she is now staring at my body biting her lip a little. She must've felt me staring at her because she looked at me. My breath hitches when I see that her eyes darkened with lust. And, I can't take it anymore.

I pull Paige inside the Guest Room where I changed, and pushed her up against the door, I smash our lips together while her hand instantly reaches for my ass. I moan at the touch, as I grope her breast. She moans, and I use that as an opportunity to put my tongue in her mouth. We moan at the same time as our tongues fight for dominance. I feel her hand about to slide in my bikini bottom, when there's a knock at the door. We jump away from each other breathless, and after fixing ourselves up as best as possible we open the door.

"What part of get your ass out here, don't you understand!" Hanna yells, pulling me downstairs.

"Samara's here," she sighs letting go of my arm, at the bottom of the stairs.

"What!" I shout, in panic. I don't want Paige to know about Samara, at least not until we've had a 3rd date.

"Yeah, she's out back and won't leave until she sees you. Pru and Aria had to take Spencer back before she pounced on the girl. And don't worry I made sure Paige hadn't seen her." She finishes, and I relax a little.

Just then I hear the back door open and close. Hanna and I look at it, before rushing out the back to see Paige walking towards the pool while Samara looked at her curiously. Paige didn't seem to notice Samara watching her, and I walk towards Samara. She sees me and smiles.

Hanna goes to talk to Paige; I feel Paige's eyes on me. Against my better judgment I take a quick glance at her and my eyes instantly meet a chocolate eyes with curiosity swimming inside them. As soon as I get in front of Samara, she reaches out and in an instant her lips are on mine, and by reflex I start to kiss her back. It took me a moment to realize what was happening and I pull away. I quickly turn around hoping somehow Paige didn't see that, but the world must really hate me, because when I see her heartbroken expression, and a slight tear run down her face, my heartbreaks. I open my mouth to say something but before I could figure out what to say, she runs inside the house. I look to Hanna who gives me what-the-fuck face. I turn around and slap Samara.

"Stay the hell away from me!" I shout at the shocked girl holding her face.

But I don't care; I turn around and run after Paige knowing I royally screwed up. I see Spencer, Aria, and Pru watching Paige with worry as she scurries for her things.

"Paige, please-"

"No, no Emily. I, uh, I think it would be best if I left right , sorry to cut the sleepover short guys, something, uh came up." She says, her voice cracking a little. She refuses to look at me, but I see the rest of the girls nod their heads. Hanna just looks at the feet looking as if she's going to cry.

"Paige what happened?" Pru says, touching her shoulder. Paige turns and looks at Pru, and Pru seemed to understand, because she just nods, and help Paige collect the rest of her things while packing some of her stuff too.

But I really don't want to end things like this I stand in the doorway in front of Paige. "Paige if you can just let me explain-"

"Why'd you kiss her Emily?" Paige asks cutting me off.

I stare at her for moment trying to think of something anything to make her stay. I open my mouth when someone else cuts in.

"YOU WHAT!" Spencer shouts. "Emily, what the hell were you thinking?"

"She kissed me! It was a reflex, I-I don't know why I did it. Paige, you have to believe me, please that kiss meant nothing." I say reaching out for her hand, but she pulls away shaking her head.

"No, when you kissed her, you made me mean nothing. Because, it's not like you kissed her back for a millisecond and pulled away Em." She closed her eyes and continued, "I counted, and I got 60 seconds. A whole minute, and for each second you were breaking my heart. Because somewhere in your subconscious you liked it, and that's why it probably took so long for you to decide it was wrong, and remember that I was standing just a few feet away."

"I'm sooo, done being hurt by people, intentional or not. I'm done giving people the power to hurt me." She opens her eyes, and let the tears fall. "You promised you wouldn't hurt me, remember?"

"You promised." She says, sounding so small. "So, please just…..just let me go."

I slump in defeat and move out of her way. I cry as I watch her walk away. Pru follows behind her saying good-bye to the others, but not even looking at me. I close the door, and let out a large sob. Spencer shakes her head, but gives me a hug, walking me to the den. Aria follows silently, and Hanna follows, not looking at me still looking like she wants to cry.

"What did you do," Spencer sighs sadly.


	7. Chapter 7

**POV:**

I'm curled up in a ball crying silently, in the passenger seat of Pru's car. Pru just stays silent until, we get to my house.

"Stay here real quick." Pru says, and grabs my house keys and unlock the door.

She comes back and quickly takes both of our things, and rushes them in the house. When she's finish, she opens the passenger side, and I start to get out. I feel my knees start to buckle a little bit, but she's right there holding onto my side as we walk inside the house. We quietly go to my room, and I instantly crawl up onto the bed. Pru crawl up beside me and holds me, while rubbing my hair as I just cry harder. It takes about 5 minutes before I fall asleep crying.

I wake up my eyes feel puffy, and my I feel dry tears on my cheeks. I look over and notice Pru isn't there, but I just curl myself up on my bed, and think about Emily.

"Hey, I'm back, I went to go get some food, being that we didn't have lunch." Pru said, and I could feel the dip in my bed as she sits near me.

I sit up, and she hands me a brown bag. I take it to find 2 grilled cheese sandwiches. I look to Pru, and give her a weak smile. She just smiles and nods her head.

"You know, there are a lot of cures for heartbreak," she started.

"Pru I'm not sleepy with anybody. And besides, it's not like she and I were dating anyways."

"Whoa there! I was just about to suggest stuffing our face with ice cream, and chocolates while watching a movie! Get your mind out of the gutter," she says and playfully slap my arm and I laugh a little.

"Besides, Pai, you don't need to be with someone in order to be emotionally involved with them. You still have a broken heart and I, your fabulous friend am here to help with it. So shut up and eat your sandwich."

"You got it boss." I start to pick up my sandwich, but stop as it touches my lips. I look at Pru, "Thanks P. I know we haven't known each other long enough but I already love you like a sister."

She hugs me with a smile, and I automatically hug her back. I pick up my grilled cheese sandwich, and start to eat it. Only then did I realize how hungry I was. 

It's finally Monday and I'm extremely nervous for 2 reasons. Emily and swimming. I ran with Spencer today, and she tried to apologies for the disastrous sleep-over, but I told her I wasn't mad at her. She still felt a little bad, but nodded her head. We didn't talk about Emily, or that other girl. Just ran.

I'm sitting in my car in the student parking lot, waiting for Pru. I'm lost in thought when there's a knock on my window door. I jump a little and look over to see its Pru, and she gestures for me to get out the car. I can't help but grin a little at the since of déjà vu, as I get out of my car, and leaned against it.

"Hey." She says, smiling and wrapping an arm around my shoulder.

"Hey." I say smiling a little back at her which disappears when I lock eyes with Emily. She looks like she hadn't slept in days. Her eyes are puffy too.

I'm frozen, and then she starts walking towards me. I start to shake my head a little, and she stops. Pru catches this, and stiffens automatically. She glares at Emily, and moves me away towards the school doors.

"Thank you." I sigh in relief. "I don't know if I would be able to stop myself from crying if she came closer."

Pru just nods and we get to our lockers.

"Hey Paigey," Hanna says softly and gives Pru a small smile that is reciprocated.

"Hi Blondie, sorry for leaving earlier," I say looking down at my feet.

"Don't." She says putting a hand under my face pushing it up to meet her baby blue eyes, "I was there remember? And what happened was a really shitty thing. You don't have to be sorry for leaving. I just don't want you pushing me away, because you're a really amazing person and just because her-who-will-not-be-named screwed up doesn't mean you can't hang out with the rest of us."

When Hanna's finished, I nod, and she pulls me into a bone crushing hug. I wrap my arms around her too giving her a squeeze before pulling away, and giving her a small smile.

The bell rings and we head off all head off to English. I go to the back and Hanna and Pru follows. Aria, Spencer, and Emily enter and Aria comes to sit next to Hanna giving me a small smile, which I return. Emily looks at me, and sits in the front of the class by the door with a determined look on her face. I sigh as the class begins to start, looking out the window. 

The bell snaps me out of my thoughts, as Pru and I say goodbye to Aria, and Hanna. I walk out the door and Emily ambushes me.

"Paige, we need to talk." She says with determination.

"No, Emily, we don't. I-I can't right now I have class." I say looking down.

"Emily, can't you just go right now. I think you've done enough." Pru says in a voice so sharp it would cut through buildings.

"I'm not going until I talk to Paige. Alone," She says glaring at Pru.

"I can't right now. I have class remember?" I sigh and start to walk away.

"How about lunch then, Paige please just… just hear me out." Emily says grabbing my wrist.

I nod my head before Pru can say anything, and Emily lets me go. Pru and I walk in the direction of our class. It's a different class but the same direction.

"Well, this won't end well." Pru states shaking her head sadly.

"I know." I sigh again running a hand through my hair. And with that we go to our separate classes.

Its lunch time and I know Emily is waiting for me outside the Gym door, but I really don't want to see her right now.

I'm about to map-up and leave the locker room when I bump into someone.

"Oh, sorry, I wasn't…" I start as my eyes lock onto Shana's.

"Hey, hot new girl. Be careful next time yeah? " She says, with a charming smile.

"Yeah." I say, looking at her with a thoughtful expression.

My phone buzzes signaling that I have a text message. I look down and see it's from Emily.

**EMILY:****Paige get out here! U asked me 2 wait out here remember? U hav 5 mins before I come in to get u.**

I sigh, before I get an idea and look at Shana.

"Hey, can you help me out with something?" I ask hopefully.

"Sure, anything." She looks at me curiously.

"Okay, so here's the deal. Emily's giving me 5 minutes, well 4 now to get out of here to meet her so we can talk. If I'm not out there in 4 minutes she'll come get me. The thing is I can't talk to her right now, and I can't stay in here for the whole lunch period. So what I need now is for you to somehow get me out of here, without her seeing me. Okay? Think you can do that?" I say quickly.

"Whoa, okay clam down I'll help you alright. Do you have everything?" She asks.

"3 minutes." I say looking at my watch while nodding my head.

She pulls me towards the back of the locker room. "Okay, so on a scale from 1 to 10 how desperate are you for ditching Emily."

"100! And we have 2 minutes now." I say panicking.

She quickly reaches up, and open the window in the back.

"Alright I'll help you up, and there's a closed garbage bin for you to land on. Once your out, wait for me okay?" She says while picking me up, and I nod my head.

"Thank you, you are a life saver." I say hoping through it with my bag.

As I land on the garbage bin, I breathe a sigh of relief. Instantly, I regret it because this garbage stinks! I hop off the top and wait for Shana. 

Ironically, I waited 5 minutes, until Shana appeared. I breathe a sigh of relief and walk towards her.

"Thanks, I owe you." I say.

"Well, usually a date would be nice, but now I'm just curious. So an explanation will suffice, why you avoiding Emily? What happened?" She asks.

I sigh, looking down.

"Hey you owe me remember?"

"Yeah, I know. But I need to get out of here; we'll talk about it on the way to The Grill. You're driving." I say walking toward the student parking lot.

"Aye, Captain," she grins, following me. 

"Well that's shitty, even for her. I didn't think Emily would ever do something like that. You sure you got the full story?" She asks when I finished telling her.

"Probably not, and why should I? And who side are you on anyways, I thought you and Emily hated each other." I huff, but she gives me a small grin.

"Well I don't hate her considering she's one of my teammates on the swim team. But we do have our differences."

"Like what?" I ask curiously. "Why don't you guys get along?"

She runs a hand through her dark black hair with a sigh.

"Well, I was the captain on the swim team. But then coach decided Emily should be the captain instead, even though at the time I swam faster than her. I was furious, so furious I outed her." She says, studying me for a reaction, but I just listen.

"I'm gay too, but I was out of the closet already. She wasn't. I only knew she was gay because she at time was sneaking around with a pot-head named Maya. That was her first girlfriend, and first love…until she met Samara."

"But when I pushed her out the closet, she didn't get picked on a lot, just some people called her a liar, or a fake. No one hated her, but she did have a rough patch with her mom. She couldn't accept it back then, she does now. Anyway after Samara stole Emily away from Maya, I ended up dating her. Somehow, Emily thought that, that was me trying to get back at her. I wasn't. Even during Maya and Emily's relationship Maya had a thing for me. So, when Maya and I got together it had nothing to do with her. Then Maya and I broke up, and Maya moved away. At the time Samara had cheated on Emily, and Emily was prepared to go back to Maya, but Maya had left the day before. Emily went back with Samara and ever since then Emily has never liked me, and blames me for Maya leaving though she was actually sent off to rehab. I do regret outing her, though no one should be pushed out the closet." She finishes, and I stay silent for a moment as I let it sink in. After a few minutes I finally speak.

"Why'd you do it?" I ask but there's no venom in my voice just curiosity.

"Well when coach made her captain my at home life was a living hell. My dad was pissed; he even said it was because I was gay, and seeing to many girls. That I wasn't focusing on more important things. He would make me swim for an extra 1 hour after I'd come home from practice. He didn't stop until….until he died of lung cancer. " She says the last words softly and looking down.

I nod my head and breathe out. "Well aren't we just a bunch of damaged people."

She gives me a small smile before standing up. "Come on let's head back to the school, they think I kidnapped you."


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:****I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've been kind of busy so to make up for it this chapter is a little longer. Also I'm so happy that so many of you like this story and I love reading your reviews and opinions, and ideas.**

**EPOV:**

When I entered that locker room I'll admit it hurt to find Paige not even there, but at least one thing came out of it. After storming out of there I bumped into Pru, and got to explain everything to Pru who has now agreed to get Paige to talk to me. Then I'd learned from a Jenna that Paige went out for lunch with Shana, and now piss isn't even the words to describe the way I'm feeling. Especially, when me and the girls including Pru seen Paige leaving Shana's car. They don't see us watching because they just keep smiling and laughing at each other. I see Shana put her hand on Paige's arm and I'm about to go over there and say something when Pru touches my shoulder and shakes her head.

"Just wait until the end of the day, and the end of swim tryouts. Paige is happy right now, and you going over there and yelling at Shana is going to ruin that. She'll just defend Shana and you guys will never have that talk. Plus she has swim tryouts which she is totally nervous about even though she has absolutely no reason to be. She's amazing in the water, seriously. And you doing what we both think you want to do right now, will probably just through her off her game or something. So just wait okay? Just wait." Pru finishes looking at me, and I look to the other girls and see that they're looking at me nodding their heads in agreement.

"Ugh, fine. I'll wait, but honestly I don't see where waiting has ever gotten anybody." I say crossing my arms and looking at Paige again. I don't know what it is, but I just really, really don't want to lose her.

I'm heading to Science with Toby, when I realize I need my book.

"Shit. Toby, I'll meet you there I have to go get my book from my locker." I say turning around, he just nods and I head to my locker.

I'm halfway there when I clash with somebody. I fall on my ass and I see a hand. I'm about to reach for it until I see who the hand belongs to.

"Shana." I state getting up.

"Well glad you can still remember me after your fall Fields," she sighs.

"What's your game with Paige?" I say glaring at her, but she just shakes her head.

"What are you talking about? I haven't done anything to her. She just gets me. " Shana says, and she sounds genuine, but I don't believe her.

"No, see you've had it out for me since coach made me captain of the team."

"Emily, listen to me. Just because you hurt Paige doesn't mean I will. I'm not the one who kissed my girlfriend, right after just making out with her less than 5 minutes ago." She glares at me, and her words sting.

"P-Paige told you about that?" I ask all venom gone from my voice, now I just feel guilt.

"Yeah, she did. And the fact that you didn't deny it is really making me start to question your true character, especially after I defended you saying there had to be another side to the story." Shana says, crossing her arms.

"And there is! I just need to talk to her….wait you defended me? Why on Earth would you do that?" I look at her suspiciously.

"Because," she states sighing and looking away. "Look, I can be mean at times, but I'd never do anything to hurt Paige. She's too….Paige. I couldn't hurt her even if I wanted to, which I don't. Paige is different than anybody that I've ever met, and I sure as hell will make sure she stays in my life even if it's just as friends. I'll take what I can get, because she just too incredible to leave alone."

"She is." I say looking down at my shoes. "But, this doesn't mean I trust you, or even like you."

"Figures as much," she mumbles rolling her eyes, and walks away.

I sigh as I lean against a random locker, thinking about Paige.

"What am I gonna do with you." I sigh again, and go get my book.

I'm walking towards the girls' locker room near the pool when I bump into Hanna, Spencer, Aria, Pru, Caleb, Toby, and a guy who I assume is Paige's brother, because she's mention him coming before.

"Where are you guys going?"

"To the pool," Hanna says like it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"Why?" I say looking at them suspiciously.

"We're here to support Paige during tryouts." Aria says shrugging.

"But…you guys never came to tryouts to support me," I frown.

"Well not everything's about you, Em. Besides where were you when I wanted to try out for that singing club last year, hm?" Hanna asks.

"Um, sick. Remember I got pneumonia after letting you 'borrow' my jacket which I never got back! Not to mention the slight fact that you couldn't even sing!"

"Hm, I don't remember that."

"Of course you wouldn't." I mutter entering the pool area.

Pru and I walk into the locker room to change and I spot Paige and Shana laughing by Shana's locker. Pru huffs and walks over to Paige. I quickly change because I can't be in the same room with Paige, and not be tempted to talk to her and explain.

After 5 minutes everyone's out the locker room sitting wait for coach. I'm talking to the girls glancing over occasionally at Paige who's talking to Pru and Patrick. When Coach blows her whistle we all quiet down giving her our full attention.

"All right now there are 25 spots open, and if you look around there are more than 25 of you here. So if you give everything your best then you can guarantee a spot. 3 of you already will be receiving your spots today, but that doesn't mean you can slack because you can still lose it. I'll be receiving some help today with our Shark's captain Emily Fields. So, swim hard, swim strong, and don't give up. " She finishes and the tryouts begin.

First is a 50 mile race as a warm up, all the girls line up in their positions. I'm looking right at Paige, and I see her take a quick glance at me. I give her a small and nod mouthing good luck. She just gives me a smirk that makes my breathe hitch, and puts her goggles over her head looking straight ahead. Coach blows her whistle and I see Paige take off like a bullet. I watch in awe as she glides flawlessly through the water. My heart races as she turns, and I notice other girls are still swimming forward. It races as I see her do another effortless turn and swim as the others start to swim in our direction. I hear coach mumble "holy shit, who is that?" under her breathe and I smile answering her, "that girl right there is Paige McCullers."

I laugh like everyone else does as I see Paige stop in the middle of the pool looking around after her 4th lap, and see her wait for the rest of the girls to catch up. When the race is done I smile so wide I think my face might break in 2. I laugh as I hear the girls and guys scream and cheer for Paige who blushes, and looks embarrassed. I laugh again as the whole swim team rushes to give Paige a big hug and she looks to me looking adorable as she gives me a pleading look.

Coach blows her whistle and everyone goes back to their seats and quiet down. "What the hell was that, that you just did there?"

"I don't know," Paige says nervously.

"Well do it again!" Coach says with a warm smile spreading across her face, "I think it's safe to say that you are number 1 for the top 3 for spots McCullers. Now let continue, shall we?"

After tryouts I see Shana rush to Paige and engulf her into a hug which Paige returns and my heart breaks a little. Inside the locker rooms I walk up to Paige.

"Wow, can't believe your actually in the locker room this time," I say jokingly, and she looks down sheepishly.

"Yeah, uh sorry about that," Paige says still looking at her feet.

"You were amazing out there. Why didn't you tell me you could swim so well?" she frowns a little and I wonder if I've said the wrong thing.

"Well, actually I was going to show you on the Saturday but….you know." She says, and starts packing up her stuff.

"Paige about that, look can I just explain. If you let me explain and you're still hurt then I will try to stay away from you as much as possible. Just please give me a chance" I beg and she nods her beautiful auburn head.

"Okay," she stops taking out her phone and typing out something before turning to me, "can you give me a ride home?"

"Yeah, sure of course come on."

On the drive to Paige's house I explain everything to Paige and she just listens. I took the long way to her house and now we're just sitting in my car in silence. I'm waiting for her to say something, and the silence is killing me.

"Okay." Paige finally breathes out. "So, Samara's just an ex?"

"Yes, and only an ex," I state firmly.

"Alright, and you don't have any feelings for her? None right? Not even a little?"

"No, and I don't even think I've ever truly been in love with her."

She nods her head. "So, who do you have feeling for?"

She sounds so nervous and I can't help the little grin that appears on my face as I say, "Paige McCullers."

I see her let out a sigh in relief and grin gets a little bigger. "Who do you have feeling for?"

She gives me a playful smirk, and then her face goes serious, "Shana."

And I feel like all the air is stolen from my lungs, "What?"

"I'm just kidding" she giggles a little.

"Well that wasn't funny, I thought you were serious!" I shout a little.

"Really? You bought that?" She questions making a face.

"Yes really, now answer my question." I say hitting her on the arm.

"Fine, fine no need to get abusive now," she says throwing her hands up in surrender, "I like Emily Fields."

I smile and she gives me a quick peck on the kiss, but I pull her back wrapping my arms around her neck.

"Would like to be my girlfriend then?" I ask pulling away breathlessly.

"I would love nothing more," she smiles and we both get out of the car holding hands not noticing the other cars in the driveway.

We walk in and there's a loud shout "SURPRISE!" I notice Paige automatically tenses up, and she shuts her eyes tightly.

"You okay." I whisper to her and she slowly nods, opening her eyes, and taking her now sweaty hand from me as she holds herself.

"Hey Paigey what's wrong I thought you'd like it. We just wanted to congratulate, you on being number 1." Hanna says innocently.

"N-no it's not that, it's just, well I really hate surprises specially surprise parties for me." She smiles weakly.

"Oh, sorry," Hanna says, and her shoulder slumps down looking sad.

"NO, it's-you didn't know Han." She says and I notice that it's probably the first time she's called Hanna "Han".

"Well why don't you like surprise for you?" Spencer asks.

Paige looks around, and then makes a gesture for us to follow her. I notice then that Caleb and Toby were playing in a different room with Paige's brother. We get to Paige's room and I look around as she sits down with Pru sitting next to her, putting a hand on her shoulder. Paige's room looks like the inside of a pool, her walls a water blue with patterns that resembles the movement of water. She has 2 large speaker, 2 shelves 1 with trophies and books, the other with cds and dvds. A desk that's black and a white king size bed. She has a large tv, and a couch with 1 bean bag chair both blue. I look at Paige to find her looking right at me with a small smile. I notice everyone else checking out her room except Spencer, and Pru. Spencer just sits at Paige desk while Hanna and Aria just sit on the couch and I sit on the other side of Paige.

Paige takes a deep breathe, "my, uh, um, m-mom was killed on my 13th birthday."

I gasp a little and reach for her hand, Spencer eyes snaps to Paige's faces since she's starring at the ground and she can't see her eyes, Hanna and Aria look sad and they all look at each other by moving closer to Paige and sit at the bottom of the bed all placing a hand on Paige as she continues.

"I was turning 13 and my parents wanted to throw me a surprise birthday party. Everyone was there, but my mom. She was caught up at work, as you should know she was a doctor. I asked my dad if I could call her to check on her and he gave me his phone. I called her and she told me happy birthday and that she was on her way home. I hung up and then 10 minutes later my dad answered the phone. There was a call saying that my mom was in an accident. She was hit by a drunk driver, who was not only speeding but ran a red light. The party was cut short, and we rushed to the hospital. The doctors said she might not make it and to start saying our goodbyes. I went last, and she just looked so tired. I crawled up into the bed with her like I was a baby and cried begging her to not l-leave me. " Tears are falling out of our eyes, as she continues.

"S-she said that she had to and that she would never really leave me because she'd always be with me in my heart. She told me she loved me and g-gave me one last hug with all her strength as she c-closed her eyes, and whisper h-happy birthday, then just like that, her heart s-stopped beating." She finishes.

"Oh, Paige-" Hanna starts but is interrupted.

"But that's not the only reason. After that I've never received another surprise birthday party….until I was turning 15. " And we all looked at with curious eyes, even Pru.

"It was my 15th birthday and I had another surprise party for me. That one was a disaster. It was the anniversary of my mom's death but it was still my birthday. So the party was great at first, but then my girlfriend at the time, Alison had gone missing. I was looking for her….and I found her. I-I found her…sleeping with my brother. Patrick…..h-he was so drunk out of his mind he was calling her Elle, his ex's name. The only thing that made it hurt so much worse was not the fact that a week ago we supposedly made love to each other and said we loved each other, but the fact that Alison wasn't even drunk. She was 100% sober. And when she saw me, all she said was "oh," got up and left. A week later she came back and acted like nothing happened and everything was completely normal. I wanted break up with her, but she was my first love. She told me she did it because she felt sorry for him. I didn't forgive her, but somehow I managed to give her another chance after a month. I was so stupid, I honestly believed her, that she loved me and that she cared for me. Alison was always manipulative but I'd just ignore it because there were times when I would get to see a different side of her. One that is just vulnerable, caring, sweet, fun, silly, and adorable. And, I just felt so special because I knew that I was the only one able to see that side of her. That genuine side of her," Paige sounded so heartbroken and that alone made my heart ache more. I think on made Paige, and myself a promise to never break Paige's heart.

"So, I hate surprises and surprise parties for me because they never end well and they never go as planned." When she was finished, we all just hugged her and she let just let us, crying silently.

"Wow, Paigey you really know how to bring a girl down huh," Hanna says whipping her eyes.

"Hanna!" We all say in unison except for Paige who just laughs, and Hanna who just shrugs and smiles at the sound of Paige laughing.

"Yeah, well thanks for being thoughtful Blondie." Paige says with a lopsided smile and Hanna just gives her a big smile and sits in her lap like the last time. I'm about to say something when Aria speaks up.

"Hey, we helped! Hanna just bossed us around like we were her slaves! I think the little one should sit in Paige's lap." Aria says making her way to push Hanna out of Paige's lap who just laughs again.

"Omg, guys what is it about Paige's lap?" Spencer says throwing her hands in the air. Hanna and Aria just gets up and says,

"Try it for yourself."

"Fine," Spencer gets up and before anyone can protest she sits on Paige's lap.

"Hmm…oh…..ooooooh" She says while Paige makes a face, and Pru looks like she's about to burst into laughter as she grabs a pillow and holds it to her mouth.

"Hastings!" Paige shouts, "get off me."

"But your actually comfortable," she says pouting, as she snuggles into Paige more.

Just then the door opens and Toby, and Caleb looks shocked and Patrick just looked confused.

"It's so not what it looks like." Paige said looking horrified shaking her head.

And we laugh. Then Caleb and Toby take their phones out while Paige keeps trying to make Spencer move but she just stays in her lap. She gives me her help me look and I sigh happily.

"Hey, Spencer, get your ass off my girlfriend will ya." I say shoving Spencer's thigh a little.

Everyone freezes but Paige who just looks at me with a huge smile on her face, and I smile back so happy that I put that there.

"WHAT!" Everyone else shouts.

Spencer finally gets up as do the rest of the girls, except for Paige. Everyone else just stands in front of us with their arms crossed, while Paige scoots closer to me.

"I think we're in trouble." She whispers out of the side of her mouth.

"Well, I'm okay with that as long as you're by my side." I whisper back.

"Forever," she says holding my hand.

"And always," I add giving her hand a gentle squeeze.

"Forever and always," we whisper together looking at each other before being interrogated by our friends.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:****Hey guys so I love the reviews, and I decided, that I should just schedule when a new chapter will be posted and I will start posting new chapters every Sunday night or Monday morning.**

**P: Can we find out what Paige's tattoo is please.**

**Your wish is my command in that will be in the next chapter. Promise**

**And to Jay, I absolutely love your review, and I think it's safe to say we all want to sit on Paige's very comfortable lap. :P**

**PPOV:**

It's Tuesday afternoon, and school's canceled, so I'm hanging out with the girls, Caleb, and Toby outside in a park. It's a beautiful day and everyone's so relaxed, even Spencer. We're all just lying on each other talking and I never felt so at peace and happy before in my life. I have my head in Toby's lap while Emily's head is on my chest. Spencer's head is on Toby's chest, while Aria's head is in her lap. And Caleb's head is on Hanna's lap while her head is Emily's lap and Pru's head is on my lap with her legs and Arias are intertwined. Ever since, I told them about my thing about surprises everyone was so amazing, well that was after Emily and I got grilled for not telling everyone sooner about our relationship. But still great nothing less.

Right now the girls are talking about what they want to do today, while I just play with Emily's hair with my eyes closed loving how soft it is as the sun shines down on my face, as Toby runs his fingers through mine. Ever since the first day of school Toby and I grew close as if we never spent time apart, I also ended up growing close with Caleb as well. Now those 2 are like my brothers, even Patrick felt the same.

"Hey, Paige what do you think, you want to join us going shopping?" Hanna asks.

"No." I say firmly snapping my eyes open, stilling my hand in Emily's locks. Hanna and Pru were a real piece of work the first time, I was just too focus on Emily ignoring me to complain about it the whole time.

"But Paigeyyy," Hanna whines.

"Na-uh, nope, not today Blondie," I say closing my eyes and continue to run my hands through Emily's hair.

"Come on Pai, for us pwease." Pru joins in.

I just shake my head, "Not happening."

"Ugh, Em can you please get your boo-thang over there to join us shopping," Hanna pleas.

"Em, can you please tell your bestie over there that I'm not joining her."

"Oh, come on Paige a little shopping won't kill you," Emily starts, and I open my eyes, and move my hand.

"It's a trap Paige, don't do it," Caleb says, as Toby chuckles.

"Em, you can't be seriously asking to go shopping with them."

Emily sits up a little to look at me, "but, I'll be there to so you won't be alone."

"Guys, help me out here," I say feeling my resolve start to crumble.

"Aw, come on McCullers, you aren't afraid of little shopping are you?" Spencer says.

"No, I just don't want to go," I state. "Guys help me I'm drowning here," I look to Toby and Caleb and we share a glance.

Caleb nods, Toby nods, and then I nod. Caleb holds up his fingers and starts to count as I hear Spencer about to start to speak. When he puts up his 3rd finger, him, Toby, and I shoot up and run across the park. We hear the girls shout, and squeal, and we smile and share a high five. We then see them making their way towards us.

"Seriously? Was that even necessary?" Aria is the first to speak up with her arms across her chest.

"What? They teaming up on me and I needed an escape, I'm sorry my innocent little munchkin. Want a hug? You know I'm extremely comfortable," I say holding my arms out with a small smile. Aria returns my smile, and gives me a hug.

"Oh, no you don't. You guys aren't off the hook that easy," Spencer glares and crosses her arms.

"What do you mean?" I ask as I lift Aria up and she squeals as I move her to my back so we are now in the piggy-back ride position. She wraps her arms around my neck, with her head resting on my shoulders, with an amused smile on her face.

"Hey how come she gets to get on Paige's back," Hanna starts to whine.

"Because she didn't team up on me, unlike you," I say in a matter of fact tone, and Hanna huffs.

"Han, how about I carry you on my back." Caleb suggested only wishing to make his girl smile. He was rewarded however, when she smiled widely like a kid receiving candy, as she walked over to him.

"Wha-that is not fair," Pru says crossing her arms like Spencer.

Emily just pouts, so I walk over to her with Aria still on her back, and kisses her pout away.

"Hey whoa there, none of that while munchkin here is on your back." Aria says plucking us both on our heads softly.

"Sorry I couldn't resist, I mean she is just so kissable," I smiles.

"And she's just so irresistible." Emily smiles back.

"Ugh, and you both are too cute I'm swear I'm gonna barf unicorns, and ponies." Pru interrupts smiling, genuinely happy Paige's heart and happy is going to be okay. It was tough seeing Paige so hurt the other day, Paige quickly grew to become someone she truly cared about and valued. She felt as though just in a few weeks, she somehow got a sister.

Toby then walked towards Spencer who still had her arms crossed. "We're really sorry; we just had to help Paige." And with that he kisses her, and when he pulls away she's smiling.

Pru, just shakes her head and sighs, "I really need to get me a boyfriend."

And everyone laughs. We then decide to go back to their original spot but no to longer be lying on each other so they just sat on the ground, but not before hearing Hanna and Pru complain.

"Hey, Paige!" some shouts and everyone looks over to Patrick walking over to them. "I thought that was you," he says as soon as he reaches them.

"Look, I got the guitar fixed for you. I had it fixed earlier on Monday, but didn't get around to giving it to you." He holds up a guitar case. He opens it and hold out the guitar, it looks a little old but new at the same time. It's light brown with baby blue and gray patterned colors on it.

My heart races as I look at the guitar, and recognized it immediately. It was our mom's guitar. When the police found my mom, they somehow also managed to get out the present she bought me. It was in a box and wrapped up with no marks surprisingly. When the doctor was discovered that I was the daughter of his patient he gave the box to me saying it was from my mom. When I opened it that night, I discovered her mother's guitar inside with a note that read, "_Happy Birthday to my amazing daughter. I will always love you, no matter what, and never forget that. Take care of her Paige; she's a part of me I always want you to keep._ " That made me cry harder that night, and whenever I would sleep, I'd sleep with the guitar to keep the nightmares away.

I lets out a shaky breathe as I gets up and takes the guitar looking at my brother in awe. A sneaky tear escape one of my eyes before I hugged him tightly which he returned with an equal of amount of strength. "Thank you." I whispered before pulling away.

He just smiled and nodded.

"Nice guitar, I've never seen one like that before." Aria says studying it.

"Thanks uh, that's because it was costumed designed specially for my mom," I say rubbing the guitar.

"You play?" Hanna asks, while I feel Pru's hand on my shoulder. I don't have to look to know it's her, that's just how we communicate, a hand on a shoulder or a simply look or nod.

"Y-Yeah I haven't played it in a while." I sigh softly.

"Well let's see if you still got it." Patrick says suddenly, and sits down too.

"I, uh, no. I can't do it." I shake my head.

"Well, you still know how to play don't you?" He questions.

"I'd never forget." I state soft but firmly, still looking at the guitar. I feel like she's here somehow.

"Then play us a song." He pushes softly.

I sigh as I sit back down next to Emily. I'm strumming a few chords, and I'm about to sing when I hear someone else shout my name. "Hey Paige!"

We look up and I see its Shana, I feel Emily tense up a bit along with everyone but Patrick and I. She smiles at me and I smile back.

"What are you doing here on this fine day?" She asks standing in front of me.

"Do you mind Shana we're kind of busy here," Spencer spat, but Shana just keeps on looking at me as if Spencer was never there.

"Just hanging out. Relaxing, I was just about to play a song actual," I say and her smile just gets bigger.

"Cool. Let's hear it," she says as she sits down near me.

"What? No go away Shana." Emily says, with a hint of anger in her voice.

"Well, I could but if I don't hear the song now, then I'll just convince her to play me one later without being under your supervision Fields. And we all know you wouldn't like that, so suck it up, shut it up, and let's hear the hot new girl sing," she says calmly.

I take everyone's silence as my cue to start, so I strum up a rhythm, close my eyes, and begin letting the music carry me away, somehow feeling like as my mom was hear right with me, smiling. _This for you mom, _I sigh.

"_If you must wait,_

_Wait for them here in my arms as I shake._

_If you must weep,_

_Do it right here in my bed as I sleep._

_If you must mourn, my love,_

_Mourn with the moon and the stars up above._

_If you must mourn,_

_Don't do it alone._

_If you must leave,_

_Leave as though fire burns under your feet._

_If you must speak,_

_Speak every word as though it were unique_."

I open my eyes and look to Patrick. He's watching me with tears in his eyes. And I know what he's thinking. He's thinking back to the time I ran off. It was a couple of days after my mom's funeral, when I had run off, in the middle of the night. Patrick found me in the cemetery, at her grave singing this song to her.

I then look to the sky, and continue singings. I fill tears start to run down my face as I sing to my mom.

"_If you must d-die, sweetheart,_

_Die knowing your life was my life's b-best part._

_If you must die,_

_Remember your life._

_You are, you are, oh, you are, you are, oh._

_If you must fight,_

_Fight with yourself and your thoughts in the night._

_If you must work,_

_Work to leave some part of you on this earth._

_If you must live, darling one._

_Just live, just live, just live_."

I closed my eyes and let the strum fade as the song ended. I look to Patrick and he gives me a weak smile, which I return.

"You still got it, armadillo," he's says softly using his old nickname for me, as he moves his hand to tuck a piece of hair behind my ear, keeping a hand on one of my cheeks, he kiss me on my forehead.

"I could never lose it even if I tried elephant," I say as I place a hand over his heart.

"Never forget," we whisper to each other.

He gives me a small smile as gets up, "see you at home yeah?"

I nod, finally remembering we aren't alone. And that's when I noticed there was a little crowd around us. I give them all a small smile, and I just receive sad, pity, or sympathetic smiles as the small crowd of strangers start to leave. As the strangers start to leave, I see 8 familiar faces. All of them looked as if they were crying.

"Hey," Shana says softly being the first on to speak.

"Hey."

She walks over to me and gives me a comforting hug, and I hug her back.  
>"You did great, hot new girl," she whispers and I laugh a little.<p>

She gives me a final squeeze before letting go, "I'll see you tomorrow."

As she walks away, the others walk closer to me.

"Pai, that was amazing," Pru says with a small smile, and I put a hand on her shoulder and her smile widens.

"Yeah, Paige, that was so beautiful," Aria agreed, giving me a small smile.

"Paige," Toby croaks out, and I look to him.

I notice he still has tears in his eyes, and he looks so vulnerable. And I know it's because he knew exactly what it was like to lose a mother. I slowly walk up to him, and run my fingers through his hair.

"Tobs," I say giving him a weak smile, which he gives back. He hugs hard, and I hug him back harder.

"Never forget Tobs," I muffle out.

"Never," he whispers.

We break apart and he walks over to Spencer who was crying silently, as she watched the scene unfold.

Hanna and Caleb then walked up to me, "We gotta stop making you cry Paigey, it's like a domino effect. You cry we all cry." She says softly, her voice wavering a little.

I chuckle, "I totally agree Baby Blues, I totally agree." And we give each other a soft hug.

I turn towards, Caleb and noticed his eyes were rimmed red too. "Never speak of this Batman," he jokes and I laugh.

"Wouldn't dream of it Robin," I wink, and he laughs this time.

I finally look to Emily.

"Hey," I say softly.

"Hey right back," she says and reaches for my hand. "Paige, that was so beautiful. It was so amazing."

"Thanks, you know today has been quite an emotional day." I state, intertwining our fingers.

"Yeah, it has."

"Can I ask you a question?" I ask nervously looking down, and biting my bottom lip.

"I'm pretty sure that itself was a question right there, but go on if you must." She says playfully.

"Will you go on a date with me?" I ask, and she laughs. I pull my hand away and look down visibly disappointed, which she must see's because she stops automatically.

"Wait Paige, I wasn't laughing at you, it's just…your already my girlfriend. You don't ever need to be nervous about asking me out on a date. I'm already yours." She lifts my head up and cups my face. "Of course I'd go on a date with you Paige McCullers."

And she kisses me. As soon as our lips meet I immediately feel an electro shock go through my body. She pulls apart a little bit, her lips ghosting of mines, feeling me with anxiety.

"Always," she whispered against my lips.

"And Forever," I whisper back.

"Always, and forever" we whisper at the same time.

**P.S. The song is Keaton Henson's You. If you've seen Lost Girl Season 4 the last episode when a certain character dies(Still breaks my heart) this song is playing near the end.**


	10. Chapter 10

EPOV:

It's Wednesday, and I'm waiting by Paige's locker with the girls. After yesterday, when I heard Paige sing, I couldn't help but fall for her. She was truly mesmerizing, and beautiful.

"So I was thinking of giving Paige a surprise party for her birthday," I say out of the blue.

"What! Em, no we can't you know she hates them," Spencer says looking at me as if I had grown 2 heads.

"Yeah, Spencer's right Em, I don't think we should do that. You heard about her experiences, and they were horrible," Aria adds.

"Which is why I want to throw her one," I state.

"That doesn't make any sense Em," Spencer shakes her head.

""Look Paige only hates them because she's just had horrible experiences. So, if we throw her one to show her that they aren't really all that bad then, maybe she won't hate them anymore."

"But what if something goes wrong, I mean the whole reason why she hates them, is because something always managed to go wrong." Spencer states.

"Well, then we'll just have to make sure everything's perfect. I mean 3 times a kidder." Hanna finally speaks up, lacing her arm with mine, and I smile.

"It's 3 times a charm, ." Spencer says looking at Hanna who just shrugs it off, before looking right back to me. "Emily, there's a really big possibility that something bad happens, and what happens when it does? What are you going to do then? Because Paige, is just going to end up hurting and that could possibly ruin your relationship. Do you really want that?"

"Why can't we just skip that road when we to it," Hanna whines.

"Hanna! Please stop trying to use phrases in which you don't know the proper words of. It's we'll cross that bridge when we get to it for crying out loud." Spencer huffs out, throwing her hands in the air

"Well soooorry, I didn't know you were the English police." Hanna huffs.

"Even if I was, you would've been in jail a long time ago." Spencer quips back, and Hanna's about to respond but Aria intervenes, before Hanna can get her words out.

"Guys, back to the matter at hand,"

"Look, I just think that it would be nice for her to actually have a nice surprise party for once in her life. So just please can you guys just support me in this," I beg.

"I'm in," Hanna states raising her hand.

"Thank you," I say before looking back to Spencer, and Aria.

"Ugh, fine, but I will not have Hanna bossing me around like last time. I'm not her slave," Aria states, then looks toward Spencer along with the rest of us.

"Guys, I can't, I won't, because if something happens I don't want to be a part of the hurt that she will receive." Spencer shakes her head, and something about her words, makes me flinch a little.

"Well, fine just don't tell her. Can you at least help keep it a secret?" Hanna asks.

"Sure. Just don't expect me to cover for you guys-"

"Why would they need you to cover for them Hastings? What are you guys up to." Paige says coming up behind her, along with Pru.

"Yes, why would you guys need me covering for you?" Spencer mocking innocently, looks at me.

"Uh, nothing. Well, nothing you need to worry about anyways," I answer hoping that Paige will just drop the subject as I glare at Spencer.

"Okaaay, well anyways how's your morning Em?" Paige asks walking in front of me cupping my face, and her hand are so soft, but firm. I feel my knees start to buckle.

"Way better now that you're here." I say softly, sighing happily as she kisses me.

When she pulls away she smiles, and I just knew from then on that I could never get tired of that smile.

Pru clears her throat," Hey, yeah, uh nice to see you to Emily. P.S. we are still here, along with the other million kids that attend this school, so if you guys could I don't know stop, being so adorable that would be nice."

I blush as Paige moves to open her locker with a small smile dancing on her face.

"Well, sorry Pru, but some of us who aren't still single would really love to show our significant other how happy we are to see them." Paige says, pulling out a book and closing her locker.

"Oooh, burn," Pru says, smiling at Paige who just smiles back.

The bell rings and we all walk in the direction of the English room, with Paige holding my hand as we walk.

"Hey, Paige I'm gonna sit up front with Spencer today, you don't mind do you? I just need to be on top of my game academically and I already have a C- minus in his class so…" Pru says, looking to Paige as we enter.

"Yeah, sure, keep your grades up. You don't need to ask, I understand." Paige say smiling at her.

Pru nods and sits next to Spencer, while I just take Pru's seat next to Paige, and Hanna and Aria just sit in front of us like usual.

Class starts, and Paige just looks out at the window again. I'm trying to pay attention, but after 30 minutes I nudge her a little and she looks at me. There's something in her eyes but it's gone in a second.

"You okay?" I ask.

"Yeah, just fine," she gives me a small smile.

"Well don't you need to pass this class too. You should pay attention more," I suggest. I'm not trying to be bossy I just don't understand why she always seems to stare out the window all the time.

"No, I have an A+ in this class actually. So, I'll be just fine." With that she goes to look right back out at the window.

"So, in the John Green's "Looking for Alaska," what do you think the overall lesson or theme is in the book?" Ezra or shall I say, Mr. Fitz asks. Him and Aria have been going out for a while and it's quite difficult to actually see him as just Mr. Fitz anymore.

Spencer's hand shoots right up, and a couple of other people follow. He looks around and after a few seconds he finally calls on someone.

"Paige, what's your answer?" he asks, and the whole class looks to Paige who is still looking out at the window.

Paige, has never raised her hand, or ever been called on in this class. She has never spoken one word, and I don't understand why all of a sudden he wants her to speak. Paige's eyebrows scrunch together a little in thought, before she gives a slight nod and speaks.

"I feel, it's all about passages, and finding your way," her eyes never leave the window. She just keeps looking. "They kept talking about the concept of a labyrinth, which is really just a maze. Or more like a bunch of passageways, full of pain, suffering, sorrow, and complications. And the only one path, the right path can lead you to freedom, or just to the end of the pain, sorrow, and complications. The real irony if you ask me, is how the whole time Miles, was actually in his own labyrinth. In his own maze, although he kept getting lost, stuck, and confused. Remember in the beginning how he was clueless about well, mainly everything about himself and his life, looking for some 'Great Perhaps"? But in the end after getting through the pain, and sorrow, when the school year was over and done with he was able to how'd he put it?...Oh yeah write his way out if the labyrinth. So it's all about finding your way, or just being able to. No matter what you go through you will somehow always find a way out, or a way through it. "

When Paige is finished, everyone is in complete and total shock. No one speaks, everyone mouth is hung open including mine. Well everyone except Mr. Fitz who just has a small smile on his face and Paige who's still looking out at the window.

"Very good, Ms. McCullers," Mr. Fitz speaks up, and we all look back to him for the rest of the period.

"Holy shit, McCullers, that was incredible," Spencer says, as soon as we get in the hallway.

"Why, thank you Hastings," she smiles.

"Yeah Pai, I didn't even know you were paying attention, and that whole speech just blew my mind. How did you even come up with that?" Pru asks, and Paige just shrugs.

"Yeah, alright McCullers I'll find out your secret." Spencer concludes as we walk off to our next class.

Its lunch time, and we are all seated when Shana comes over to talk to Paige.

"Hey hot new girl!" She exclaims smiling at Paige, and I tense. I really don't like her calling Paige that, and I wish she'd stop being friend with my girlfriend, but I don't want Paige to feel like I'm possessive or jealous, so I just suck it up.

"Hey," Paige just smiled.

"So, what are you doing after school?" she asked, putting her and on Paige's shoulder.

I glared at her hand, and then at her.

"Hey, Shana did you forget your manners to? Paige isn't the only one at this table ya know," Spencer said glaring her Hastings glare.

"Your right Hastings, hey Pru," She looked towards Pru who just nodded in acknowledgement not wanting to get involved. "So Paige, any plans?"

"Uh, well actually no, not really."

"Well then you do now, oh, and I ran into your brother a couple of minutes ago, he wanted me to give you your guitar." She pulled it out from behind her back, which I didn't even notice her holding the whole time.

"Oh, uh, thanks I guess." She grabbed the guitar, "Guys wanna go out and sit by a tree?"

"What is up with us sitting on the grass all of a sudden. It's like we don't even have chairs anymore," Hanna said dramatically, while the rest of us all get up to leave.

"Oh, come on, during our free period I'll play you a song. And we won't be sitting on the grass," Paige says, and Hanna perked up.

"Hey, why don't you play us all a song now," Spencer suggests.

"Yeah, but not a song that makes us all cry, we still have a classes to get to after lunch." Hanna says, sitting next to Caleb.

"Hanna!" we all say, except for Paige who just smiles and says, "well of course."

I sit next to Paige and it isn't long before she's strumming up a few chords, and I think I know the song she's about to sing.

"_You're not the type, type a girl_

_To remain with a guy, with a guy too shy_

_Too afraid_

_To say he'll give his heart to you forever,_

_I'm not the boy who will fall to his knees_

_With his hands clasped tight beggin'_

_Beggin' you please_

_To stay with him for worse or for better,_

_But I'm staring at you now_

_There's no one else around_

_I'm thinking you're the girl for me"_

And she's now looking at me smiling as she continues the song, and I can't help but smile back.

"_I'm just saying its fine by me_

_If you never leave_

_And we can live like this forever _

_It's fine by me,_

_In the past I would try _

_Try hard to commit to a girl_

_Wouldn't__get to far_

_It always somehow seemed to fall apart_

_But with you I can see what I need_

_I can dream realistically_

_I knew that this was different from the start,_

_And it seem every time we're eye to eye_

_I can find another piece of you, that I don't want to lose,_

_I'm staring at you now _

_There is no one else around_

_I'm thinking you the girl I need,_

_I'm just saying its fine by me_

_If you never leave_

_And we can live like this forever _

_It's fine by me_

_I'm just saying its fine by me_

_If you never leave_

_And we can live like this forever _

_It's fine by me_

_And it's never easy_

_But darling believe me_

_I'm as skeptical as you,_

_But when I think of, life without us_

_It seems like what we're supposed to do_

_But I don't wanna come on to strong_

_I'm just saying its fine by me_

_If you never leave_

_And we can live like this forever _

_It's fine by me_

_I'm just saying its fine by me_

_If you never leave_

_And we can live like this forever _

_It's fine by me_

_I'm just saying its fine by me_

_If you never leave_

_And we can live like this forever _

_It's fine by me_" ("Fine by Me"-Andy Grammer)

When she's finish I notice a small crowd around us, kind of like last time, only this time everyone's cheering, especially Hanna and Pru.

Paige blushes a little, and I give her a quick peck just because I can't resist, she so adorable when she blushes. This only makes the crowd cheer louder, and Paige dip her head with a little smiling and blushes more.

"Awww, McCullers is that a little blush I see?" Spencer teases

"Shut it Hastings." Paige says, and the bell rings signaling lunch to be over.

I give her a kiss on the cheek and we all go in a different direction, but not before I look back and see Paige did to. She gives me a wink, and I just smile widely at her.

After another round of swim tryouts I asked Paige if she wanted to hang out forgetting about her and Shana's plans. And apparently she did too because she agreed. Now we're lying on her bed cuddling, when she gets a text.

"Oh shit, I forgot about Shana," Paige said looking at her phone, and types something out before lying back down.

"She has your number?" I ask, trying not to sound jealous.

"Oh, yeah we had exchanged it after we had grabbed a bite to eat for lunch." Paige explains wrapping her arms around me.

I melt into her arms, forgetting completely about Shana. There's something about Paige's touch that just soothes me, she feels like…..home. I move head up to kiss her lips, it was supposed to be a calm soft quick kiss, but it soon leads to a heated, passionate kiss. Soon enough, I'm on top of Paige kissing her, while her hand is on my ass. I moan as she gives it a squeeze, and I tug at her shirt. She sits up enough for me to take it off her. I look at her body, and then freeze.

"What?" Paige asks.

"You have tattoos, as in more than one," I say in shock. How in hell did I miss this?

"Oh yeah, I have a couple small ones," she sits up more so I'm straddling her hips as she leans on her head board.

"I have this one," She moves up a little, pull her jeans down little revealing a tattoo of a butterfly, and some a Chinese symbol on her left hip bone. "It's a butterfly, and also a Chinese symbol for butterfly."

"Why butterfly?" I ask.

"Well, butterflies are usually symbols for change, or transformation. Also another meaning of butterflies is about finding joy in life and lightness of being. And well, when my mom was killed everything and just about everyone changed around me, including me. And people either became bitter, and cold like my dad, or in denial, or depressed, so I chose a different route. I don't want to be like them, I want to find joy. I know that my mom would want that for everyone." She finishes and I nod.

"Okay so what about the other ones?" and I touch one on the right side of her ribs.

"Well this one is easy. This just says music vertically, with my mom's guitar at the bottom." She says, "My mom taught me to play the guitar along with, the piano, but she loved the guitar more as well as I. Anyway, um, so music is one of the top most important things to me along with swimming. When I sing, or when I just play her guitar, I can somehow feel her you know? It's like she's right next to me, singing along. It's like she was never gone. And not only that but music to me, is a way to say things, when it seems as if you just can't. I feel like it's a whole other language for me. So, most times I sing, I sing from my heart, despite how stupid or cheesy that may sound."

"Trust me there's nothing stupid about it." I say and give her peck on the cheek.

"And this one on my other left ribs just says, "Live, Laugh, Love, Believe", and honestly I just got this one, just because. But then there's the small ladybug on my shoulder." And I get off her, while she turns around to show me. "I got this one, so I could have good luck with me everywhere I go. I mean it's on my shoulder because you know how superstitious people throw I think it's either pepper or salt behind their shoulder for good luck or something? Well, I just decided that a lady bug will do instead, and now it's there."

"Your tattoos are sexy," I say with a flirtatious my smile, as she turns around.

"Well thank you, but I'd have to say, you are sexier," She says not missing a beat.

She kisses me, and I kiss her back. Soon I'm making out with a shirtless Paige, and I can't help but caress her abs, and the tattoos on her ribs.

"As much as I love this make out session, I have to get home, so my mom won't get worried," I pull away breathless.

"I'll walk you to the door," she says not bothering to put a shirt on.

"You're not gonna put a shirt on?" I ask shamelessly staring at her abs.

"Nope, no need. Not to mention Patrick's not gonna be home tonight, he's getting ready to go to college. Therefore, he's probably asleep in one of his friend's house, because of being tired from packing all day." She states.

"You know all of that how?" I ask looking at her suspiciously.

"Because I'm psychic," she states moving to the door, "and he just so happened to leave a note on the refrigerator door."

"Smartass," I mumble following her.

She ends up walking me to my car door, and we ended up kissing for 5 more minutes, before I actually drove off, with a huge smile on my face. I went to sleep, that day dreaming only of the one and only Paige McCullers.


	11. Chapter 11

**PPOV:**

It's Friday, the day I find out if I made the swim team or not, and I'm really anxious. Despite how much everyone thinks I shouldn't be, I still am, I can't help it.

I walk through the school doors alone, since Pru texted me saying she's sick and not going to be able to come today. I offered to stay with her, but she didn't want me to be sick too, so she just said no. I'm on my way to my locker when I bump into someone, and their books fall to the ground.

"Shit, I'm so sorry I should've watched where I was going," I lean down to help pick up the books.

"No worries. It was probably my fault, I always been such a klutz." She says, and I look up at her. She has dark hair, tanned skin, and really dark eyes. She's really pretty.

"No, it was totally mine. Um, I'm Paige by the way." I give her the rest of the books, holding out my hand for her to shake.

She smiles, and reaches for my hand, "And I'm-"

"Maya?"

We both turned around to see a dumbfounded Emily, with equally shocked looking Spencer, Aria, and Hanna. Her name sounds familiar but I can't quite figure out where I heard it from.

"Emily," she says softly, and I realize we are still holding hands. I slowly remove my hand from hers and take a step back.

"Maya, what are you doing back here?" Emily questions still shocked, she hasn't acknowledge me and I'm starting to feel invisible.

"Well, I just got back from California a while ago. I'm back here to finish off the rest of my high school years at Rosewood High."

I look between the 2 as they stare at each other for a while, and I feel as if I don't belong. Like I'm ruining a moment between them, so I start to slowly walk away.

I've been waiting to see how long it would take for Emily to notice I was missing, and it's already been 3 minutes. I'm leaning with my back against a wall, thinking about Maya. I know I've heard that girl's name before, I just can't remember when. Emily's never mentioned her before, and neither have the rest of the girls. That's when it hits me. Shana. That day I ditched Emily, Shana was talking about her. What did she say about her though...oh yeah, she was Emily's first….love? As the realization hits me, I slide down the wall and slump in defeat. How can anyone compete with a first love? And it seemed as though Emily is very much still in love with Maya.

I hear a door open and I look up hoping to see Emily, but to only be met with disappointment as my eyes meets Hanna's.

"Hey, Baby Blues," I say sadly.

"Hey, Paigey," Hanna says knowingly. "Look school hasn't actually start yet, do you wanna go somewhere else? And where's Pru?"

"Pru's sick, and I would love to leave, but what about you? I can't make you skip school because of me."

"Well you're not making me do anything, it's my idea remember?"

I just nod and get up, and we walk to my car in silence.

"Do you have your guitar?" she asks once we open my car's door.

"In the back," I get in and then turn to her, "Where are we gonna go?"

"Don't worry just drive, and follow my directions. Actually first I'm going to need you to go to The Grille so we can grab some stuff for lunch for later on."

2 hours later I'm sitting in a meadow somewhere with Hanna, my guitar, and food.

"Do you come here a lot?" I ask looking up at the sky.

"Sometimes. When I was younger my dad, before he left, would take me here to look out at the sky. We'd have ice cream, and candy. He'd tell me stories, and we'd just talk about anything." Hanna says, and I'm shocked. I didn't expect her to be so open and honest with me.

"Do, you miss him?" I ask, softly not trying to push her.

"A little bit," she admits.

I look over to her, and grab her hand, and she looks back at me. I give her a small smile, and she gives me one back.

"Well, at least you have your mom right? I mean I basically have no parents."

That makes her frown, "what are you talking about? What about your dad?"

I shake my head and look back up to the sky. I can fill her baby blue eyes on me though.

"When I lost my mom….it was like I lost my dad too. After a week of hearing him just cry, it was like the whole world just changed. My dad, he….he just lost himself in his job. He basically ignored my existence. I can't remember the last time he told me he loved me. He did though give his attention to Patrick. It didn't make Patrick feel good though, he felt like the elephant in the room. He felt like was being watched and had to do everything right, and be perfect."

"Wait, is that why you called him elephant that day at the park?" Hanna asks, and I nod.

"But then why does he call you armadillo?"

"Well because I feel like an armadillo. Compared to the elephant, the armadillo would never be seen, just ignored. I tried everything to try and make my dad proud, but I couldn't. I was never good enough. A year after my mom was gone, during my freshman year when my dad learned I had started swimming, did it actually get bad. That's when he started pushing me, and pressuring me. My mom was a swimmer in high school, she loved the water. She would sometimes take me to a beach, and we'd just swim together. She was the best swimmer. So, I guess in some way, my dad feels as though that I need to be the best too. Even if I manage to beat my times, he always expect better. Things only got worse after he found out I was gay. He then started to take monthly business trips, and rarely came to the house. He just….checked out on us I guess." When I finish I sit up and Hanna hugs me tightly. We stay like that until both of our phones chirp. I look at mines to see a text from Emily.

**EMILY:** Where r u? We need 2 talk.

I look at Hanna, and show her the text, and she shows me hers.

**EMILY:** Where did u run off 2? Is Paige w/ u?

"What do we do?" I ask

"We ignore her." Hanna says simply.

"Are you sure?" I look at me phone worriedly.

"Uh, yeah, when am I ever not right?"

I look at her with a raised eyebrow, "I could think of a few moments…"

"Oh hush I'm not that bad," she pushes me playfully.

"Really? You think so?" I ask and she just shakes her head.

"Whatever, we're just going to ignore, what she did was pretty shitty. She just ignored you while she talked to her Maya, so should be able to handle her own medicine. Now pick up your guitar, I could use some music right now."

"Wait Hanna, how'd you just leave without Spencer and Aria?" I ask picking up my guitar.

"Oh, well we saw you leave and we were all going to come get you, but I decided that it'd be best if one of us goes to check on you. I volunteered, and just told them that we were gonna skip, and by the way you better be enjoying this day because I went through a painful argument with Spencer. And when you're going to argue a Hastings trust me, you cannot win. I faked defeat, and lied. And now we're here." Hanna smile triumphantly.

"Ah, you pretty little liar you," I joke, and she laughs as I start a rhythm with my guitar.

"Hanna, I need to ask you a serious question and I'm gonna need you to be completely honest okay?" I ask after a few moments and she just nods.

"Do you think that Emily is still in love with Maya?"

"Honestly, I don't know Paige. I really don't." She looks at me sadly, and I just nod and start to sing.

**EPOV:**

I'm the worst girlfriend ever. I completely ignored Paige, when I saw Maya this morning. I'm sitting with Spencer and Aria, at our lunch table. I'm trying to think of a way to make it up to Paige when I noticed no one's talking. I look up to see Spencer looking kind of mad, and Aria looking sad.

"Hey, guys what's wrong?" I break the silence.

"Oh, it's nice to know at least some of us exist," Spencer spat looking even angrier, shooting me daggers.

"Whoa, what are you talking about?" I ask confused.

Aria shakes her head, "really Em? Look, this morning how you acted was pretty shitty, you acted as if Paige never existed. And she was standing right next to Maya, it took you 10 minutes after Maya walked away to realize that Paige had left and Hanna did too. 10 minutes! And your whole conversation was at least 15. " I try to speak, but then Spencer beats me to it.

"What the hell Em? Are you still in love with Maya? Was Paige just a rebound or something?"

"No! No, I'm not in love with Maya. I was just really shocked, that's all" I say honestly, "And I would never use Paige as some kind of rebound."

I stand and gather my things, "I know what I did was pretty shitty. I'm trying to think of a way to make it up to her okay? I don't need you two who are supposed to be my BEST FRIENDS, judging me, and yelling at me okay?" With that I leave.

After school is done I find out Paige made varsity, for our swim team. I'm happy, but I just wish I could see her face when she finds out. I go to her house hoping she's there. I knock on her door and I'm disappointed to see Patrick answers it.

"Hey, um is Paige home?"

"Uh, no, she wasn't with you at school?" Patrick asks looking at me suspiciously.

"N-no, she was. I just, had something to do after school, and we were gonna meet back here is all." I lie, "Um, she made varsity on for the swim team."

As soon as I say that he smiles brightly, and he looks so happy. "See I told her she'd do good. I knew she'd be on the team, she's such an amazing swimmer."

"Yeah, I have no idea why she was worried at all," I agree.

"Hey, why don't you come in so you can wait for her, I'm about to leave actually. Got some things to take of myself," he smiles.

"Uh, yeah, sure thanks." I go inside sit on the long couch and wait for Paige.

I don't remember falling asleep, but my eyes jolt open when I Paige's hand give me a little shake on my shoulder.

"Hey," I say softly, wiping my eyes. "What time is it?"

"Um, it's 5:15, why have somewhere else to be," Paige says coldly, as she backs away not looking at me.

"Paige," I sigh closing my eyes. "Paige, I am so sorry, and I know I hurt you, and I-I'm just so sorry. Can you please forgive me?"

"So…you're not here to break up with me?" Paige asks, scrunching her eyebrows in confusion.

"What no! I….do you wanna break up?" I asked panicking. My heart starts to race and I'm really worried now.

"No, I just that, that's the reason you're here. So you can break-up with me to be with Maya." She looks down at her feet, and holds herself.

I let out a relief sigh, get up, and walk right in front of her. I put my hand under her chin, so I can look her in those beautiful chocolate eyes.

"Paige, I'm over Maya, I only want you. Please, I never meant for you to feel like this. You have to believe me. In such a short time you've managed to make me feel things that Maya never has. I promise to make it up to you if you'd let me." I'm feeling bold, and I give her a soft peck on the lips.

"Okay, I suppose I could Ms. Fields, but only because it's you." She smiles, and kisses me. I sigh into the kiss as I feel that spark that I never get tired of. We don't stop kissing until oxygen is very much needed.

"Where were you all day?" I ask when I'm finally able to catch my breath.

"Um, with Hanna actually," she says pulling me towards the couch to sit down with her.

"What? Why were you with Hanna? What did you guys do all day?" I look over at her suspiciously.

"Um we had a 'Panna Day' as Hanna called it."

"Hmmm, I'll get more out of what you guys did later, but right now," I get up and reach for her hand, "I am going to make it up to you."

"How?" she eyes at me curiously.

"Just hush, and follow me." I say and we head out of her house.

We enter my car, and she turns towards me. "Okay, seriously where are we going?"

"You like to sing in front of people yes?" I ask ignoring her question, as I start to drive.

"Um, yes, but where are we going?" She tries again.

This time though, I just keep my mouth shut and turn on the radio. I hear her sigh in defeat, and I smile to myself.

After a few minutes of driving, I pull into a parking lot, and we get out. Paige looks around and I lean on the back of my car with a smile while I wait for her to speak.

"Emily, what the hell is The Hungry Owl Tavern?" Paige asks, sounding a little frustrated, which only causes my smile to get bigger.

"Well Paige this is the place that we will have our first date." I state, and reach for her hand and we start walking.

"What? But I was supposed to take you on a date Saturday," she whines.

"Yeah, well things happen, and besides you can still take me out tomorrow. I just really want to make it up to you, and what better way to start than at an impromptu date."

"But we aren't even dressed up right, well I mean I'm not, you could definitely wear the same outfit because you look stunning." She says, and I laugh stopping in front of the door.

"Thank you, and don't worry you look gorgeous anyway. Now stop complaining so we can enjoy our date." I smile, and open door for her.

She smiles and shakes her head, "and they say chivalry is dead."

I laugh, and we find an empty table. A waitress comes over asks, what we want to drink. I get tea, and Paige gets pink lemonade.

"Wait, so why'd you ask if I like to see in front of people?" She asks taking menu.

"You'll see later, but first I need to feed my girlfriend" I smile innocently, and she looks at me suspiciously. She looks a little like Patrick when she makes that face. They're different but it's the little things that make them look alike.

After a few minutes, Paige and I both decide on a burger with bacon, and onion rings with a side of fries. When we get our food, we eat in a comfortable silence. Paige finishes her food before me and just drinks her lemonade.

"I think I might have to come back here just for the burger, it was amazing," Paige says.

"Yeah, I love the food here, but they're good for other things to," I say vaguely.

"Okay, enough with the cryptic messages, what the hell are you up to Fields?" She squints at me.

And before I can answer, someone stands on a stage, and starts to speak. "Okay, ladies and gentleman tonight's our annual karaoke night."

Paige looks over at me, and she her face lights up like a little kid on Christmas. Then I notice a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"Any volunteers?" the guy asks, and Paige shoots her hand up.

"You there," he points at Paige, and she walks up to the stage, "what's your name sweet heart?"

"Paige," she says confidently.

"Okay Paige and what would you like to sing for us today?" He says, and Paige just whispers in his ear. He nods his head, and walks off the stage.

Paige then looks at me and gestures me to join her. I shake my head no and she smiles and speaks into the microphone.

"Hey, guys do you think you could help me get my friend up here?" She asks the crowd, and I freeze. I was not expecting this at all. The crowd cheers and Paige looks over to me, "See Em, the love you already. Nothing to worry even about, come on."

The crowd starts cheering more, and I look at Paige to see that she has a charming smile on her face. I cave in and walk towards the stage as the music starts. I smile, when I get near the stage and Paige starts to sing "So What" by Pink.

"So I'm gonna drink my money, I'm not gonna pay his rent," I sing along with her speaking into the microphone.

We're at the chorus and the crowd just keeps cheering. I can't stop smiling as I keep singing, looking at Paige. At the end of the song, I give her quick kiss, which just makes the crowd cheer louder. We walk out of the pub holding hands, smiling into the comforting silence.

"Thank you," she breaks the silence. "Tonight was amazing! I've never did karaoke before. Tonight was just….perfect. "

"The perfect night for the perfect girl," I say not caring how cheesy that sounds.

"You're such a cheese ball," she smiles, "but you're my cheese ball."

I laugh, "Yeah, like that's not cheesy at all."

We get to my car and before I can even register what's going on, I'm pressed up against the car door, with Paige giving me a bruising kiss. I whimper at the roughness, yet softness of her lips. I quickly gather enough strength to flip us, and push her up against the door with an equal amount of force. I bite her bottom lip a little and she moans. I suck on her lip, and I feel her cup my ass making me moan in return. She puts her tongue in my mouth and we battle for dominance. Paige is so intoxicating, and I just can't get enough of her. Best part is I don't think I'd ever want to. After a while, oxygen wins the battle and we pull apart keeping our foreheads together. Thank god for swimmers and their strong lungs.

"I think we should have karaoke nights more often," I say breathlessly.

**A/N:** **Hey guys****long time no see :P I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Review, and let me know your thoughts, I'd really love to hear it. ;)**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N:****Sorry I for the wait, I've been kind of busy with school, but to make it up to you all, I give you this long chapter, full of love. ****I love all of your reviews and some of you even PM me, which just warmed my heart. Also I will be writing a new story soon, don't worry I'll continue this story til the very end, I promise.**

**Jay:****long time no see in d..we were missing u already…love baby blues and paige friendship..**

**A/N-Ur review never fails to make me smile.**

**Dinosaurfan:****I just read the entire story and I love it, please don't leave your readers hanging**

**A/N- don't worry I won't ;)**

**So without further ado….**

**PPOV:**

It's Saturday, and I'm on my way to pick up Emily for our date. Yesterday was so perfect; I couldn't stop smiling when I got home. I pull up in front of her house and I start to feel nervous. It's 6:50, I'm 10 minutes early. I'm kind of anxious to meet Emily's mom, so I take deep breaths and count to ten. Nothings really working, so I start to hum a tune of a song. Music always helps me relax, so I keep humming as I make my way out of my car and to Emily's porch. I ring the doorbell, keeping the cookies, and flowers behind my back. The door opens, and I greeted by an older version of Emily.

"Oh, hi you must be Paige, come on in, Emily's still getting ready," she says walking back into the house.

Here goes nothing, I sigh follow Mrs. Fields. I'm automatically hit with a sense of warmth, and home.

"Uh, um yeah I'm Paige McCullers. This is a really beautiful home you have, and I uh, got this for you. I hope you like chocolate chip, peanut butter cookies," I hold out the flowers, and cookies out to her.

"Oh, my, I haven't eaten these since I was a little girl. My mother use to always have a plate ready for me when I came home from school. Oh, and these flowers are amazing. Thank you so much." She smiles widely, taking the cookies and flowers.

"No problem, my mom use to make them for me too when I was younger. She had taught me one day after I was riding my bike and I fell. I came in sad because I messed up my favorite pants with blood, so she taught me how me how to make the cookies, and I forgot all about everything." I smile.

"Well, that your mother sounds like a wonderful person. Here, sit down. Would you like some tea?" She smiled warmly at me.

"Oh, no I'm fine thank you Mrs. Fields." There's something about Emily's mom and her home that just feels as if I'm coming home. It feels so familiar yet so new.

"Please, call me Pam." She walks to the bottom of the stairs, "Emily dear Paige is here!"

"I'll be down in a few minutes!" I hear Emily shout back, and my heart starts to race, and one of my knees start shaking showing my anxiety.

"So Paige, tell me about you." Pam says sitting next to me on the couch.

"Uh, well, there isn't much to tell actually. I just moved to Rosewood this summer. Um, I'm on the swim team with Emily."

"And, what about your family?" she asks with curious eyes.

I look down, and swallow air. I look back up and look into those eyes I that remind me a lot of Emily's. I release a soft breath, there's something about this woman that is so comforting. I relax, and lean back a little.

"Well, my brother is heading off to college Friday of next week actually. My dad well, he's always busy with business trips. And my mom, well s-she, died in a car accident on my 13th birthday." I look down at my hands, while my knee keeps shaking.

"Oh, Paige I'm sorry I didn't mean to bring that up." She touches the knee that's shaking and it stills. I look at her and her eyes are filled with sincerity.

"No it's fine. I seem as if I've been talking a lot about her lately actually." I give her a weak smile, and she nods.

"So, you're going to be in your house alone on the holidays?" She asks, and I nod.

"Yeah, well my brother Patrick said he'd try to check up on me as much as he can. And he said he'd try to make it home, but there's no guarantee. And its fine, I'm actually used to being alone."

"Well that's simply no excuse. If you ever feel lonely, or you just need someone you are always welcome to come to join us here." She gives me a warm smile again.

"Well I wouldn't want to intrude, or anything." I shake my head.

"Nonsense, in fact you're going to join us for dinner next Saturday." She states.

"But-"

"No I will hear none of it. You're coming and that's final. Do I make myself clear young lady?" She raises one eyebrow, as if she's daring me to decline.

"Uh, crystal," I say, and she gives me a satisfied smile.

I just shake my head a little, and she's about to say something else, when we both hear footsteps.

I stand up, dusting imaginary dust of my close while I follow Pam to the bottom of the staircase. I look up and my heart leaps at the sight of none other than Emily Fields. I feel my breathe hitch as our eyes meet, and I frown looking down a little in shock as I felt my heart skip a beat when she smiled. I look up, and am face to face with the dark-haired goddess.

"Hey," I say breathlessly.

"Hi," she says with a small smile.

"You look absolutely stunning." I say taking in her baby blue button up shirt, which has 2 buttons unbuttoned. Her skin-tight white jeans that have little rips on them at her thighs, exposing her tan skin a little.

"Yeah, but you look hot Paigey!" I hear, and look behind her to find Hanna looking at me.

I chuckle a little, "why thank you Blondie, but what are you doing here? I was unaware that I was taking you on the date with us."

"Oh, my gosh, can you totally do that? Can I go too, Em pleaseee?" Hanna begs, and starts to give me her puppy eyes.

I'm weak to her puppy eyes, just she looks so cute. I'm about open my mouth, and say yes, when Emily pecks me on the lips and turns to face Hanna.

"No. Not happening." She says to Hanna who pouts.

"But Paigey was about to say yes." Hanna points out looking at me.

"Hanna, this is my date with my girlfriend," Emily states standing in front of me blocking Hanna's view.

"So," Hanna shrugs, "I can still come; I'll be like a ninja. You won't even know I'm there, I promise!"

I laugh a little and look to Pam who just smiles at me and shakes her head walking behind Hanna and up the stairs.

"Hanna the answer is no. Now will you please leave, I promise to give you all the details." Emily tries to reason and Hanna's phone chirps. She reads it, and then sighs.

"Ugh, fine, you're no fun. Bye Paigey!" she moves past Emily and gives me a tight hug.

I smile and wrap my arms around her, and whisper in her ear, "bye baby blues."

She pulls back, with a cheeky smile on her face, and look to Emily.  
>"Bye party pooper," she walks out the door, and Emily just shakes her head with a smile.<p>

"That was…fun." I say as Emily turns to look at me squinting.

"You were really going to say yes to her weren't you," she playfully glares crossing her arms.

"Maybe…." I wrap my arms around her waist.

"We've got to train you to be able to say no to that puppy face." She shakes her head, dropping her arms around my waist.

I bite my lip a little and she see that she's staring at my lips in anticipation as she licks hers. I smirk giving her a kiss on the cheek, and grab her hand, "come on, let's go."

I hear a faint frustrated groan but I keep walking, opening the car door for her.

"You know Hanna was right about one thing." She says walking towards the passenger seat.

I look at her in confusion, and she leans over and whispers in my ear, "You do look hot."  
>She gets in and leans back in her seat with a satisfied smile, and I walk to the other side of the car blushing.<p>

**EPOV:**

We sit in a comfortable silence as Paige continues to drive to our destination for our date. The only sound is the sound of music coming from the radio. I study Paige for a minute, enjoying the view. When I came down the stairs it took me everything in me not to fall as I felt my knees go weak looking as I seen her standing there. Paige is wearing a fitted white V-neck shirt that outlined her abs perfectly, and gives a better view of her breast. She wore black skin-tight jeans that hugged her ass deliciously. It was so simple, but it looked so sexy. I keep watching Paige until I hear her clear her throat.

"You do realize that I can feel you staring right?"

I feel my cheeks go warm, and I turn to look out the window when I hear a familiar tune from the radio. I look to Paige and my suspicions are confirmed when I see a small smile start to form on her lips. P!nk "So What" plays on the radio, and I hear Paige start to sing along. She glances at me quickly still smiling and I can't help but join in and sing with her. By the end of the song Paige pulls the car up near a building, a building that I've drove past a lot when I was like 5 miles from Rosewood. I take off my seatbelt and my hand touches the door when I feel Paige's hand hold it still. I look to her with furrow eyebrows and she just gives me a lop-sided smile and holds up her finger saying one minute. She gets out the car and rushes over to my side and opens the door for me. I smile and shake my head a little at the gesture.

"And I thought that I was the chivalrous one," I get out the car and she grins.

I intertwine our fingers together following her into the building. I walk inside and gasp at the sight. There are candles nearly everywhere, helping to illuminate the giant pool inside of it. There was a medium size table with food that's covered, and glasses with drinks on the side. I turn to Paige, to see her looking nervously at the ground.

"You did all of this by yourself?" I asked amazed.

"I, uh, well, yeah. Do you like it?" she asks anxiously.

"Are you kidding? I love it. No one has ever done anything more than a fancy dinner at a restaurant for me. But this is way more special. It's quite ironic that the girl who hates surprises is really good at giving them." I smile, and she gives me a relieved smile.

"Yeah, I guess. I just wanted to do something different, not the whole take out to a fancy restaurant thing. I feel like all that's trying to do is woo a person with money, and the whole dinner and a movie thing aren't really all that well since you can't really talk or get to know someone in a movie theatre. And I-I just wanted to do something unique so you could never forget it." She takes my hand and leads me to the table.

"Well I promise I'll never forget this." I say sitting in the chair she pulled out for me.

She sits down and smiles at me, "so, I couldn't decide what to make for dinner so I decided I'd make pasta with parmesan chicken, garlic bread, and I made something for dessert."

She takes off the lids, and covers and steam flies freely around, and I breathe in the aroma of the pasta. "It smells really good."

"Thank you," she smiles and piles food on my plate first then hers. My mouth waters and I take a fork full of the noodles and let out a moan as I chew.

"Oh my god," I moan again, closing my eyes. "This tastes like heaven."

I hear Paige chuckle a little and I open my eyes to look at her, "That good huh?" I nod in response. "Well, just leave room dessert," she grins.

"Who taught you how to cook?" I ask before taking another delicious forkful of the pasta.

"Well, my mom, when I was little, and my grandma when I'd spend weekends over her house, and well when you're alone in the house a lot of times, and sick of eating takeout, you teach yourself a few things." She shrugs.

Most of the meal we eat in comfortable silence, with little conversations here and there. When I'm done, Paige takes my hand and walks me to the side of the pool. She takes her shoes and socks off, rolls up her black jeans and sits down putting her feet in the water. I follow her sitting next to her, leaning my head against her shoulder watching the beautiful blue water. I sigh in contentment as Paige wraps her arm around my shoulder.

"Je pense que je suis tomber en amour avec vous," she whispers, and I snap my head over to look at her in shock.

"You speak French?" I ask, and she looks a little nervous.

"I, uh…yeah I do. Do you?" she asks anxiously.

"Oh, no, but Spencer speaks a little." I shrug and she relaxes a little. I look at her curiously and I'm about to question what she said in French, but before I can get the words out Paige stands up.

"I almost forgot. I was going to sing you a song," she starts walking towards a corner, and I hear faint shuffling before she walks toward me, guitar in hand. "You see I'm not really good with words, I prefer speaking through music so I wanted to sing you a song to somehow express the way I feel." She sit down beside me again only this time she doesn't put her feet in the water.

"Paige, you don't-"

"No, Em. It's just, you see, ever since my mom died, the only time I'd ever sing, or play my guitar was so I could feel like she's still here with me. Every time, I've play I always feel like she's here with me, like right next to me. I've only played the guitar in public twice in my life and that was in Rosewood. Music for me is special, and it's a part of me. And tonight, I-I want to give you a piece of me. I want to sing to you, for you." With that she looks me in the eyes and starts to play her guitar.

"_Oh Oh, Oh No…._

_There's a place, that I know_

_It's not pretty there and few have ever gone,_

_And if I show it to you now, will it make you run away_

_Will you stay even if it hurts?_

_Even if I try to push you out will you return?_

_And remind me who I really am, please remind me who I really am"_

As, she sang the song, I felt cool air whip around us. I glance at the door, but the door was closed. So, how could I have felt that breeze? I just shake my head clear, and look back to Paige singing.

_"__Everybody's got a dark side_

_Do you love me?_

_Can you love mine?_

_Nobody's a picture perfect_

_But were worth it_

_You know that were worth it_

_Will you love me?_

_Even with my dark side_

_Like a diamond from black dust_

_It's hard to know I can become if you give up_

_So don't give up on me_

_Please remind me who I really am_

_Everybody's got a dark side_

_Do you love me?_

_Can you love mine?_

_Nobody's a picture perfect_

_But were worth it_

_You know that were worth it_

_Will you love me?_

_Even with my dark side_

_Don't run away, don't run away_

_Just tell me that you will stay_

_Promise me you will stay_

_Yeaah ,yeaah_

_Don't run away, don't run away_

_Just promise me you will stay, promise me you will stay_

_Will you love me?_

_With my dark side_

_Everybody's got a dark side_

_Do you love me?_

_Can you love mine?_

_Nobody's a picture perfect_

_But were worth it, you know that were worth it_

_Will you love me?_

_Even with my dark side_

_Don't run away, don't run away_" (**Kelly Clarkson- "Dark Side"**)

By the time she's finished, my vision is blurred with tears. I look away to try and wipe them away. I look to the pool, and my eyes widen a little as looks like a woman's face was created by the water. I gasp a little, and see the woman appears to have smiled and wave, and then, just like that she disappears. My eyes start to form tears again, as I look to Paige, in amazement as I noticed the woman looks very similar to Paige. Paige sees my tears and wipes them away, keeping her hand on my cheek. I lean into the soft touch, closing my eyes, and taking a breath for a moment. She rubs my cheek with her thumb, and I open my eyes. My breathe hitches at the vulnerability I see in her golden brown eyes.

Soon, I lean and kiss her, closing my eyes once again. I'll never get tired of those soft lips. There's so much emotions, and passion, in the kiss that, that alone leaves me breathless. When we break apart, we keep our foreheads together breathing heavily.

"Come on, this is only part 1 of this date," she says after a moment, moving to get up, holding guitar with her.

She holds her hand out and I take it, but not without feeling the familiar sparks I've always felt when we touch. I smile a little and go to wipe my feet dry with a towel Paige had in a bag somewhere. After I put my shoes on we start to walk towards the exit.

"Wait, what about all of this?" I stop point to the area behind me.

"Don't worry about it. It'll get cleaned up," she grabs my hand opening the door for me. I smile, and we walk out, entering her car.

"So, where are we going?" I ask, as she puts the guitar in the back, and starts to drive off.

"Well, we are going to eat dessert. And if you want to know who taught me how to bake and create desserts it was totally my grandma. She's the exact reason I have a serious sweet tooth. I love junk food," she says.

"Yeah, well I can't tell. You're have killer abs," I looking at her body

"Thanks," she blushes a little.

She drives into the woods following a pathway, and stops the car, getting out. She opens the car door for me I get out. She opens a door to the backseat of the car and takes a bag.

"Follow me," she smiles softly holding out her hand. I take it and we walk a little further into the woods, where we're greeted with an open field.

We walk a little further, until we reach a picnic table that has what looks to be a newly clean blanket over it. She puts the bag on the table, and the turns to me with a charming grin, as she lifts me effortlessly off the ground and on to the table.

"Whoa," I breathe out looking to Paige who shrugs, still grinning.

She sits next to me and opens the bag pulling out a box. "Okay, so for dessert I decided on warm gooey, cinnamon rolls, with caramel," and my mouth drops.

"You can make cinnamon rolls?" I asked shocked.

She nods her head, "Told ya, serious sweet tooth."

She hands me a fork from the bag, and we start to eat. I moan, as the I taste the caramel and cinnamon blend in perfectly. "I totally, think you should have your own restaurant."

She chuckles, "Well, that the plan actually. When I get older I want to have my own restaurant."

"Really? No way, what are you going to name it?" I ask excitedly.

"Um, I want to name it Maria's after my mom. When I was younger, I once told her I wanted to own my own restaurant and she said that it was her dream to own a restaurant too. She wasn't able to because my dad felt as though she didn't need a job, if he was working already at a place where he already made a lot of money. But she said that I should never let anyone stop me from my dreams. Then on some days when I just couldn't sleep, she'd tell me to imagine myself in my very own restaurant. I told her that I wanted to share the restaurant with her, and then we'd talk about everything we wanted in it. How it would look, what we'd cook. Everything," she smiled a little at the memory, and then we noticed that there was still more cinnamon rolls in the box.

"I'm so full," I groan a bit, and she laughs.

"Yeah, me too. I didn't even realize how much we'd eaten." She says, closing the box and putting it back in the bag, closing that too.

I lied back, into the soft blanket and she followed, joining me to look up at the stars. I cuddle into her, putting my head on her chest and intertwining our legs. She strokes my hair, and I breathe in her scent, smiling.

That's when I felt it. A drop of water, I frowned sitting up. I look up at the sky, and I can no longer see the stars. Paige looks at me curiously, and then a moment later it's pouring down raining.

"Holy shit!" I yell getting up, and Paige just laughs. "Come on Paige, we should go."

She shakes her head, and gets off the table, "no way. I love the rain!"

"Paige!" I yell feeling the cold water dampen my clothes.

"Oh, come on Em, dance with me." She says and starts to dance around, lifting her face up to the rain, holding her arms open wide.

"There isn't even any music," I smile watching her as the rain starts to pour. "And, you'll get sick." She looks such like a little kid.

She just shrugs, walking up to me, "I might get sick, I won't die from a little rain." She takes my hand, "and as for music, just follow the beat of your heart."

She pulls me close holding me with her arms around my waist, forehead on my shoulder and she starts humming. I just wrap my arms around her neck with my forehead on her shoulder, as we start to sway.

"This is crazy," I whisper closing my eyes, feeling my close soaked.

"Yeah," she whispers back softly.

I pull my head up and kiss her on the lips. I moan tasting, the caramel from our dessert. I go to deepen the kiss, but then I hear thunder. Paige pulls away, and takes my hand.

"Okay, we should go now," she smiles, and we run to her car laughing, and jumping in the rain.

As soon as we get in her car, she turns the heat on.

"You cold?" she asks, reaching into the back, pulling out a hoodie. I just nod.

"Take off your, shirt and u can wear this," she hands me the hoodie.

"This wasn't a plot just to try and get me naked in your car was it," I ask smirking, taking my shirt off.

"Well…" she teases glancing down at my body and I hit her on her arm playfully, "hey, I was just joking."

As, I pull the hoodie over my head, he takes off her white shirt and pulls out a black jacket. I watch her put the jacket on not zipping it up. I start to breathe unevenly, as I look at the newly exposed skin. She catches me and raises an eyebrow.

"Okay, peeping Tom, let's get you home." She starts the car and starts backing up slowly.

30 minutes later she pulls up to my house. She looks over at me smiling. I give her a quick kiss, and smile back at her.

"This date was the best date of my life," I whisper.

"Mm, I mine too. But I think I the karaoke one comes pretty close." She whispers back, and then reaches into the back pulling out the bag with the cinnamon rolls. "Here you take the rest, oh and I baked some cookies for your mom earlier so you will have plenty of sweets." She winks, and my heart flutters.

I take the bag, "Paige you didn't have to do that."

"I know, I just wanted to, Em." She gets out the car, and it stops raining as she opens the door for me to get out. I take my wet shirt and the bag of cinnamon rolls and get out of the car.

She walks me to my door, and I kiss her goodnight.

"Wait, what about your hoodie?" I question.

"Just give back another time," she shrugs.

I give her one more kiss, and then open the door to my house. I go inside, and close the door leaning against it with a huge smile on my face. A few minutes later, I hear the sound of her car driving away. I sigh, going to walk up the stairs when I hear a knock on the door.

I turn and look at it wondering if Paige forgot something. I open the door, and look suspiciously at the 3 figures standing in front of me only one of them smiling.

"Guys, what are you doing here?" I groan walking away from the door, knowing they'll follow.

"Well…we followed you guys on your date," Spencer says, looking guilty.

"You what!" I whisper yell, knowing my mom is asleep upstairs.

"Yeah, and I really need Paige, to give Caleb some pointers, because damn," Hanna smiles widely grinning.

**A/N:****So there it is guys hope you like, review and let me know your opinions ****J****:P ;) XP **


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N:****Sorry for not posting in a while, my laptop was a having a couple of problems, and then I had school stuff to do. Anyway, I'm sorry, and I'll try to update more regularly. I looove the reviews, so please keep doing that**

EPOV:

"Why the hell did you guys follow us?" I asked looking at Spencer pointedly. I know the girls love Paige, but that doesn't mean Spencer isn't going to protective.

"Wha-It was Hanna's idea!" She shouts, pointing at Hanna looking at offended.

"Hey!" Hanna shouted crossing her arms and I glare at the 2.

"Could you guys be any louder? My mom is still upstairs sleep y'know."

"Oh, please, your mom can sleep through a rock concert filled with screaming teens," Spencer scoffs, and I continue glare at her, before looking to Aria with a raised eyebrow.

"They kidnapped me," she says raising her hands with her eyes going a little wider than usual. "I told them no, and then they practically picked me up and threw me in Spencer's car. And while we're on this topic, why is it that you guys always need to pick me up off the ground when I disagree to doing something that will get us in trouble?"

"Because you're like a people mcnugget," Hanna mumbles, and Aria glares at her.

"Back to the problem at hand, why would follow us on our date? Hanna I even told you no when asked my permission to join!" I say frustrated.

"Well yeah, but in our defense we were totally supporting you, and we just wanted to make sure you were safe." Hanna speaks up.

"Really Han? You adore Paige, and you trust her. I know for a fact you she even told me you guys had a 'Panna' day and you don't just go around mushing random peoples name together. So please, why did you really follow me?" I say exhaustedly sitting down in a nearby chair.

"Well okay, Spencer wanted to make sure you were safe because well it's Spencer. But I on the other hand just wanted to actually see what would happen on you guys' date. I mean the one you told me about yesterday seemed pretty cool, so I could've only imagine what a date would be like if it was Paige who planned it. I mean you should have seen how you guys looked dancing in the rain. It was so adorable." Hanna admits smiling at me softly.

"Yeah, that date was really….perfect" I sigh, smiling to myself as I unconsciously grip Paige's hoodie, still being able to smell her on it. "But, Spence I thought you trusted Paige, why did you want to make sure I was safe?"

"Well, gee thanks Hanna for making me seem like crazy one," Spencer says staring pointedly at Hanna.

"Serves you right tattle-tale," Hanna mumbles and Spencer just rolls her eyes looking at me.

"I told you before it was all Hanna's idea. She managed to make me believe that Paige would have some secret agenda saying 'it's always the hush ones,' and you know after I corrected her saying it's 'quiet ones,' and not hush, she started going on and on about how maybe Paige isn't trustworthy. It was really quite exhausting really, then she started asking how I could I live with myself if I let something happen to you knowing I could've done something to stop it, and I started to believe her, I mean I figured she loved Paige so why would she try to talk me into trying to protect you unless she found out something, or she didn't trust Paige." Spencer finished with a huff glaring at Hanna.

"Wow, that's very impressive Han, you managed to get inside a Hastings head," Aria said looking amused.

"Yup, and it only took me about an hour," Hanna smiles widely.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, so now that we've discussed why we were following you, I just have one question….why didn't Paige have a shirt on at the end of the date?," Spencer says sitting on a couch.

"Oh yeah! And what happened in that building? And where's your shirt? And what did you guys talk about? And what's in the bag? And did-"

"Ugh, guys can't we just talk about this tomorrow?" I groan interrupting Hanna's million and one questions.

"No," Hanna and Spencer say simply. I look to Aria and she just shrugs.

"Fiiiine," I sigh, and Hanna squeals.

"Well Spencer, the reason Paige didn't have a shirt on was because hers was soaked by the rain. Oh and she baked some cinnamon rolls with caramel. They are sooo good." I say holding of the bag filled with the heavenly desserts.

"Yummy!" Hanna says reaching for the bag, but I move it away from her.

"Oh. No. You're not getting off the hook that easily, you and Spence here will not be enjoying these delicious treats as punishment. Aria on the other hand," I say smirking, and moving the bag towards Aria who held an amused smile as she took the bag and opened it.

"What? But she was a part of it too that's so not fair!" Spencer shouts.

"Against her will," I state.

I watch Spencer and Hanna's face as Aria opens the box and pulls out one of the cinnamon rolls. She puts to her mouth then stops.

"Wait, shouldn't they be eaten when they're warm?" Aria asks, and I shrug.

She stands up and goes to the kitchen to warm up her cinnamon roll, leaving Hanna and Spencer to glare after her.

"That is so not fair. Hanna talked me into it, yet I'm the one getting punished," Spencer grumbles. That's when I feel my phone vibrate. I open it to see a text from Paige.

**P: So I just made it home. I had the best time ever! I loved dancing in the rain with you. Let's just cross our fingers and hope we don't get sick though ;**)

A wide smile spread across my face, as I type back.

**E: I couldn't agree more, can't wait to see you again. I miss you already ****L****and if we do get sick, you're going to be taking care of me ;) **

"Emily!" I flinch as I hear Hanna shout right next to me.

"Hanna! What do you want, besides me going deaf?" I huff agitated.

"Well, I'm shocked you aren't deaf already, I've been trying to get your attention for last 10 minutes," she says looking at me suspiciously. "You were texting Paige, weren't you?"

"What? " I ask, as my phone vibrates again with another text from Paige.

**P: It would be my pleasure****J****, goodnight Em. Sweet dreams XO**

**E: Sweet dreams Paige ****J****X0X**

I sit there with a goofy smile, staring at my phone.

"Sooo?..." Hanna starts, folding her arms smirking. "How's Paige?"

"Ugh, they're so cute it makes me want to puke," Spencer whines.

"Can someone please take her phone? I've been trying to have a conversation with her for the past 20 minutes!" Hanna whines.

"Come on guys let her be happy. I mean I don't think even when she was with Maya that she's ever been so happy. Or when she was with Samara, let her have her moment. Especially given the fact that she would be having her moment right now alone because we were never supposed to be here," Aria reasons.

"Yeah," I say putting my phone down, finally getting into the conversation. "Anyways, I'm exhausted, so you guys staying over, or leaving?"

"Staying," they say in unison, and I nod.

"Oh, and guys! Guess what? School is cancelled this week! The teachers are going to some convention, so we have this week off. We can have like a week-long sleepover!" Hanna squeals, as we all make our way to my room.

No one says anything. I think we're all pretty exhausted. I know I fell asleep as soon as my head hits the pillow.

**PPOV: **

I groan as I hear faint knocking on more door. I look at my alarm clock and see it's 7 in the morning, and groan again. Who could that possibly be? I'm about to close my eyes again, but I the knocking starts again, only it sounds louder this time. I groan one more time, and gather the strength to get out of my bed, picking up my phone during the process. I'm half sleep, and half walking down the stairs, the knocking on the door kept on.

"Alright, alright already! I'm coming," I growl.

I open the door and suddenly feel wide awake. My eyes widen, as I look at 4 open mouthed girls, and 1 exhausted looking girl.

"Um, what are you guys doing here?" I ask shocked.

"Well your girlfriend and friends here wanted to see you, and dragged me along." Pru explained. "Nice PJ's by the way," she teases as she walks past me.

I realized I'm only in a sports bra, and a large pair of boxers that are slightly hanging off my hip bone and I suddenly feel self-conscious.

"Well if you answer the door like that every morning, I just might have to come over more often." Hanna said smirking looking me up and down. They still haven't moved yet.

"Did you guys come to drop Pru off to literally just see me as Pru mentioned, or did you guys actually plan on coming inside," I say, they've been gawking at my body for 5 minutes.

"Oh, um, of course we're coming," Emily speaks up, and we all look at here with raised eyebrows, and I hold back a grin and laughter as her face reddens and she looks at the ground embarrassed.

"Well that'd be a new record for you wouldn't it Paigey?" Hanna says after a beat, and everyone then snaps their heads to look at Hanna while I finally grin at Hanna's question.

"Nope," I answer and quickly walk away, ignoring Hanna yelling what, and the rest of the girls yelling my name.

"Hey Pru," I say to her as she tries to fall asleep on the couch.

"Hey Pay," she mumbles. "You know between you and Hanna, I don't think I'll ever be ableto have sex the same again."

"Well I guess you're welcome then, the same ol' sex just makes it boring. Where's the fun if you have it the same all the time." I tease.

"I totally agree," Hanna pipes in as she sits on the couch next to me smiling. "So do you care to explain your answer to the question we just had a few minutes ago, in which you walked away from."

"You knew what I meant," Pru groans, and then talks to Hanna, "and Hanna it is way too early to hear the tales of Paige, and her sex-capades."

"I couldn't agree more," Aria says sitting in the armchair.

"Oh please, we all know Emily is dying to know, and the rest of you guys are just as curious as I am. You guys are just to chicken to ask," Hanna defends crossing her arms.

"Hanna!" they all shout.

Just then my phone goes off, and my eyes widen.

"I got a dirty mind,

I got filthy ways,

"I'm -"

I hurrying to answer it, standing up with my face burning red, and walk into the kitchen.

**Hanna POV:**

I burst out laughing as a red faced Paige makes run for the kitchen. Everyone else looks at her retreating figure, with raised eyebrows. When I stop laughing, I notice a flash of emotions flash across Emily's face.

"That was…" Spencer starts, as we hear Paige's voice in the kitchen. "…interesting."

"Very," Aria agrees.

"I thought it was funny," I shrug.

"Han, you're not helping." Spencer says in a sharp tone.

"What? Oh come on , did you see how red her face was? Or the look on everyone else's for that matter? It was totally-" I'm cut off by the sound of Paige's voice.

"No! Look I don't hate you, okay?"

"Yeah, well, I'm not coming back. Rosewood is my home now I know you're mad I left without saying goodbye, or telling you where I was moving to, but I was still hurt from what you did. Yeah, well okay, bye."

We all look to Emily who looks like she's about to cry.

"Em, look whatever we just heard, I'm sure there's an more reasonable explanation than what you're thinking in your head okay," I say softly. She nods and looks down at her hands in her lap.

A tensed Paige comes back in and immediately notices the mood change in the room.

"Hey Pai, who was that? And what's with the ringtone?" Pru simply asks the question that we all couldn't as she sits up with her elbow leaning on the couch and the side of her face in her hand.

"That my friend is a long story, and the ringtone, is something I did not select, but never bothered to change, I guess" She shrugs. "Hey, I'm going to go upstairs to change real quick, or more than less put some more clothes on."

"I think I should go, so I'm just going to leave," Emily says getting up.

"Um, no you're not." Pru gets up with her, and moves to block her way.

"Pru just leave it. Let her go," Spencer demands getting up to stand beside Emily.

"No I won't leave it. Emily you need to go up there and talk to her," Pru says, not backing down.

I sigh and go to stand with Pru."She's right Spence, and you know it. Emily just go and talk to her. Let her explain, because whatever you're thinking in your head is bullshit. Deep down you know Paige would never hurt you, but if you leave right now, you might hurt her. Because you and I both know that as soon as you leave, you're going to start ignoring Paige, and avoiding her, because you don't think you'd be able to handle what would happen if you guys actually talk. And-"

"Hanna, I know you're trying to help and everything but, I just, I don't think it is a good idea for us to talk right now." Emily interrupts. "So please let me go."

"No." Pru says crossing her arms.

"Pru-" Spencer starts but is interrupted Pru.

"Spencer! If we let her walk out that door, then she and Paige are practically over. And I don't know about you, Emily but I'm not sure Paige can handle that. And I can only do so much okay? I am only one person. She only has me, and well Toby. But compared to you Emily, she's alone okay. You have them to help you bounce back after a breakup. You don't get it but you're being a real bitch right now. So what you're going to do is cut this childish crap, and go and speak to her. You're also going to stop with this ignoring her crap you like to punish her with when you're mad at her. Because not only has she been punished enough, but she has been ignored enough as well, and I'm not just talking about by you." Pru says angrily.

"Y-you want to break up with me?" I hear a hurt Paige say, and my heart drops as we all look her standing on the stairs. My heartbreaks seeing that she has tears in her eyes. She looks so hurt and confused.

"Paige, I-" Emily starts but Paige cuts her off.

"Do you want to breakup with me Emily?" Paige asks again, her eyes pleading for an answer. "Did I…did I, d-do something wrong? W-was it our date, yesterday? You hated didn't you? Ugh, I'm such a fucking fuck up!"

Paige starts to turn around, Emily moves quickly climbing the few steps to get to Paige.

"Paige, wait." Emily grabs her arm to stop her, and I see Paige flinch away as if the touch burnt her.

I look to Spencer, and see her look at me sadly. I shake my head at disappointed with her. I then look to Pru, and sees she's watching the scene sadly, with panic in her eyes. I look to Aria, the only one of us who hadn't spoken, and stayed seated to see her now standing shaking her head at Spencer, and looks to me and we share a sad smile.

"Paige, just let me explain." Emily pleads.

"You were ready to walk away from me, weren't you? You were prepared to leave and never see me again. After everything I shared with you at the pool, and you were ready to walk away. So why in the world should I hear you out?" Paige say turning around looking at Emily.

"Because, because I never answered your question. You asked me if I wanted to break up with you right? Well I don't. Paige, I really like you okay? I just needed a moment to clear my head. Everything was completely out context. I-I don't want to lose you Paige so please let's just, can we please just go upstairs and talk about this."

I hold my breath along with the rest for Paige's answer.

"Now you want to talk? Weren't you just leaving?" Paige asks, and I want to slap her for being so stubborn, although I do see her point. "I think I need some air. It's starting to feel a little suffocating in here."

Paige pushes past Emily and goes to walk to out when Pru and I block her. She looks at us annoyed written on her face. Pru and I look at each other and then back at Paige crossing our arms, standing our ground.

"I'm going to tell you like I told Emily. You're not leaving. You guys are acting like children. So stop with the childish bullshit, and talk it out because we all know if you don't you'll both be miserable. So the both of you guys are going to take your stubborn, hardheaded asses up those stairs and have an actual conversation. And if I so much as hear someone shout so help you both if I don't kick your asses because I was not woken up early in the morning to deal with this. I came to puke rainbows at you guys being so cute it makes me sick. So, go upstairs and talk." Pru demands with a raised eyebrow.

"Uh, yeah. What she said," I add and everyone gives me an unimpressed face. "Look I would've said some smart long speech like she did, but that's just way to much work for a Sunday morning."

Paige chuckles a little, and that Pru smiles a little while everyone just shakes their heads. Then Paige huffs and turns on her heels and begins walking up the stair with Emily following.

**A/N:****So what you guys think? This chapter wasn't originally supposed to end like this. It's wasn't finished but I really wanted to put something out so you guys know I didn't abandon the story and I'm still here.**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N:****Hey guys! So, I was so motivated by your reviews that I just knew I had to give you guys something, or at least some kind of update! This is the shortest chapter I've ever written, but I should be putting up my regular length chapters (or longer) tomorrow, or the day after that. Either way a new chapter is coming…soon. All the reviews from the last chapter just made me so excited and motivated so I felt like I should do something even if it's as little as this to show how much I appreciate you guys' support and reviews, so…..**

PPOV:

My heart races as I go upstairs and I feel Emily right on my heels. As we enter, Emily clothes the door behind us. My backs to her and I hear her sigh heavily. The silence only builds and the tension increases and I'm terrified.

"Paige," Emily begins and I feel her getting closer.

"I-I….I just need to know, do you want to break up with me?" I ask my shaking, then I feel Emily close the distance as she latches onto me from behind.

"NO, never, I just needed time to think," She mumbles behind me, and i feel her grip on me tightening. My heart lightens and I breathe a sigh of relief.

"Why? Is it….did I do something?" I ask.

"I just, look I overreacted okay. I still haven't learnt to control my jealousy yet. Just let it go..." She shamefully, and I turn around in her arms. I hold her face in my hands and look directly into those deep chocolate eyes.

"Emily there's never a reason to be jealous, ever. You are the only one who has my heart, there's no competition, because no one else could complete with you. Now, what happened?" I look at her and she looks down. "You know looking away is usually my thing," I joke softly, and that gets her too look at me, and she smiles a little. "Em, please just tell me," I beg.

"I-it's just that we kind of heard you're phone conversation." I tense and l look away, hoping she didn't notice, but then she grips my chin tightly and forces me took look at her. My heart quickens as I notice the hurt, and anger in eyes. I can see the turmoil's spinning in her head.

"Paige," She starts slowly, "who was that on the phone?"

I open my mouth to say her name, but close it immediately. What if Emily freaks out, if I say her name?

"Paige," She says my name and there's a demanding tone in her voice.

I mumble out the name, and look down at my hands knowing there's a big chance she didn't her me.

"Paige, look at me." She orders and I obey looking at her, "Who was it you were on the phone with? Was it Shana?"

Shana, if only it was. That'd make things so much easier. Oh, how I wish I could say it was Shana on the phone, Emily's jealousy with Shana would be so much easier to deal with. But being that this situation has nothing to do with Shana, and it's literally impossible to lie to Emily, I just shook my head no.

"Paige please just tell me okay? I feel like I'm going to lose it if I don't." She says and she sounds so scared, but little does she know I am absolutely terrified.

When I don't answer again, she starts to back away, with a pained expression, and I just can't take it no more.

"Alison," I blurt out. "The person I was on the phone with was Alison."

As the words leave me mouth I hear Emily take a sharp intake of air, and she freezes.

**A/N:****Well that's it for now, what do you guys think? Bad? Good? And I know I'm a complete and utter asshole for giving you guys a chapter with a cliffhanger. I know.**


	15. Chapter 15

****EPOV:****

I turn away from her facing toward the window trying to calm my nerves. After a few moments of silence I finally speak up.

"A-Alison? The ex-girlfriend Alison?" I question.

"Yeah, I guess that's what you can call her," she says and I can hear the anxiety in her voice.I nod, and move my head to the side, my body still facing away from her.

"What'd she want?" I forced out.

"Um, well, uh you see, she um,-"

"Paige!" I yelled interrupting her my body still turned away from her I soften my voice a little, "Just answer the question."

She sighs and looks down,"She wants to get back together."

"Oh..."

"But, I don't want that. The only thing I'd want from her would be friendship. Emily you have to believe that's it. I'm over her."

"Paige-"

"No Emily, look. I'm not going to lie to you, there was a time when I'd jump at the chance to get back together with Alison. But now?...Now can't go anywhere without you on my mind.I wake up and smile just knowing I'll be able to at least see you. When you kiss me all I can think about is when the next time we kiss. And when I'm in class all I can think about is ways to make you laugh or smile. Or when I'll be able to see my favorite smile, where I feel like it's just reserved me. It's the one where, your eyes sparkle, and even though you usually smile both your dimples pop out, but it only shows that one perfect dimple on your right cheek. Emily I don't want anyone else but you, and you just have to believe me." I wipe a single tear that managed to escape as I slowly turn around, and she walks over to me not stopping until she's directly in front of me. I open my mouth to speak, but-

"OMG! Paigey that was the cutest thing I've ever heard!" Hanna squealed, slamming the door open, and rushing over to Paige giving her a big hug. "You are so forgiven, right Em?"

"Hanna!" I shout surprised. "Just how long were you actually outside that door?"

Hanna scoffs before speaking, "Uh, since we heard you yell at Paige the first time."

"We?" Paige asked still being hugged by Hanna.

"Yeah the rest of them are outside the door trying not to be seen," Hanna says releasing Paige.

"Thanks alot snitch," Pru mumbled walking in, followed by Aria, and Spencer.

"Guys, I love you, but if you don't get out and leave me and Paige alone with actual privacy-"

"Woah, okay ,okay Em no need to finish that sentence," Hanna says holding up her hands and leaving, followed by the rest of them.

When the last one leaves Paige closes and locks the door. She then turns to the wall near the door and starts to touch, a black box thing on the wall.

"It's a soundproof switch, every room has one, that way we can have actual privacy," she says turning around to me.

She looks at the ground nervously, and I walk over to her.

"Paige," I say cupping her cheeks so she can look at me. "I'm not mad at you."

"But you are mad," she states and goes to look down, but the grip I have on her face tightens not allowing her to.

"Stop, yes I'm mad. But not at you, I'm mad at Alison. I'm mad at myself for being jealous, and for thinking you'd leave me for her. For not believe this relationship is strong enough for you to want to stay with me. Paige, I care about you alot too. So much," I glance at her lips. I catch her looking at my lips too, and just like that I know everythings going to be okay. I give her a small smile, and she gives me one in return.

She leans in and kisses me. I feel my heart skips a beat, as we share the most tender kiss ever. Her lips are so soft, yet firm. As our tongues meet the mood changes. I kiss roughly, pressing her up against the wall, and she moans as I bit her bottom lip a little. I move my hands from her face, to the edge of her shirt. I moan as I feel her cup my butt, and slide my hands near her breast. In one swift movement she picks me up by my thighs, and I wrap my legs around her waist as she pins me to the wall. She starts walking me to her bed, and sets me down gently. I buck my hips, and flip us over so that i'm am now on top.

I start to kiss down her jawline. She tries to flip our position so I grab both her wrists and pin them above her head. I kiss her jawline to her ears. "You're mine," I growl, and she moans as I nip her earlobe. I work my way down her neck, and I feel her shiver. I smirk at the effect I have on her. I kiss her neck softly, until I find the perfect spot. I bit down on her neck, and she groans, and bucks her hips again. That only make bite down on her neck more, until I hear whimper. I then lick the spot soothingly, and kiss it softly. "Mine," I say and starts kissing down her body. I'm bout to slip my hands into bottoms, when we are interrupted by banging on the door.

"we can't hear anything! Is anyone dead?" We hear Spencer says, and I groan as we stop all of our actions, and collapse on top of Paige with a groan.

"I hate them so much right now," I groan into her neck.

"Me too," she says breathlessly, and I chuckle a little.

"Guys? And Paige, Hanna is roaming around in your kitchen in search of food." Spencer pipes in again.

"We better get out there," I say getting off of Paige, and she pouts. It's the cutest thing I've ever seen, and I'm about to change my mind when there's another voice that comes through the door.

"Paige fucking McCullers and Emily fucking Fields, get the hell out of the room! And Paige don't you dare try to pout about it, and Emily don't you dare plea with your eyes! You have 10 minutes!" Pru yells.

I laugh as Paige huffs and gets up off the bed.

A moment a later Paige and I made our way downstairs. As I follow Paige to the kitchen, I see Hanna engulf Paige into a gigantic hug.

"Thank god you're alive! I thought I was going to die of hunger!" Hanna says dramatically.

"You mean you'd die of starvation." Spencer pipes in.

"Oh shut up Spencer," Hanna says rolling her eyes, and pushing my girlfriend near a stove, "can I have pancakes pwease Paigey."

"Sure blondie," Paige says smiling at Hanna.

"Uh, we're hungry too" Pru speaks, and Paige glares at her.

"Hm, I haven't figured out if you deserve to eat," Paige states.

"Oh, come on, you guys were about to have make-up sex in that soundproof room of yours. And I stop it, you'd never come out, and we'd all die of starvation, that wouldn't be a good a way to treat your guests," Pru explains.

"Okay let's talking more cooking, can I help?"

"NO!" everyone shouts but Paige and Hanna who look confused.

"Oh come on why not?" She whines.

"Hanna did you forget the fact you can't cook? Or that time you burned bread?" Aria says her eyes widen more than usual.

"Yeah, and not everyone wants burned or weird tasting food for breakfast," I say.

"That doesn't mean I can't help. Please Paigey?" Hanna begs.

Paige looks around at everyone and then turns to Hanna.

"Of course you can Hanna," she says. Hanna squeals, while everyone else's eyes go wide with fear.

I'm not sure Paige even knows what she did, but I'm horrified to see how the meal will turn out.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: ****I was suppose to post chapter awhile ago, but was unable to, so as an apology I give you chapter 16 as well.**

PPOV:

We finally finished making the pancakes, and bacon. We made chocolate chip, and regular pancakes, with bacon on the side. There were few mistakes, but with great effort we finished the meal. I have to say it was pretty fun, I have no idea why everyone was so worried. As we start to clean up the mess, Hanna comes over and hugs me.

"Thanks for believing in me Paigey," she says softly with her head resting on my shoulder.

"Anytime, Baby Blues." I say just as soft hugging her back.

When we break apart, and then call the rest of the girls to help set the table.

We are all seated at the table but no one moves. Emily's to my right, Hanna's to my left at one end of the table, while Pru and Aria are across at the other side of the table, and Spencer on the other end of the table. All the girls look nervous except for Hanna and I. We look at each then roll our eyes at the way they're acting. All of a sudden I get an idea and I look to Emily.

"Babe, you should really try the chocolate pancakes. They were Hanna's idea." I say quickly glancing at Hanna who smirks a little as Emily's eyes widen.

"Uh, no thanks. I think my orange juice will be just fine," she says politely, drinking a sip of her orange juice.

"You sure? I even made one into a heart shape just for you," I say feigning a sad voice with a pout, and Emily looks torn, and I know I've won.

"Don't do it Emily, it's a trap! Don't fall for the pout! Look away, look away!" Pru interrupts with a panicking voice.

I glare a Pru real quick before turning back to Emily pouting. Making my eyes go a little bigger.

Emily looks at Pru then at me. I whimper a little, and i see the fight leave her.

"Fine! Give me the damn pancake!" Emily sighs defeatedly.

Hanna and I grin in glory, as I pass her the pancake that was indeed made in the shape of a heart.

She cuts a piece, and holds it to her mouth looking at me one more time, and then closes her eyes as she shoves it into her mouth.

"Noooo!" Spencer, and Pru shouts.

"Why'd you do it Paige!" Pru says looking like she actually might cry, "She is the captain of our swimming team! Now how are we gonna win?!"

I roll my eyes at her dramatics, and look back to Emily as I her a faint moan.

"This is...wow," She says looking at me and I grin widely. "Guys, you have to trust on this one...it's amazing."

The rest of them all hesitates taking small bites. Then there are rounds of "Oh my god!", "It's a miracle!", and "I'm never doubting you again McCullers." Hanna and I look at each other and roll our eyes. We grab a plate of food and our drinks and start to head upstairs to my room.

"Wait, where are you guys going?" Emily asks with a mouthful of pancakes.

"We are going upstairs to Paige's room, away from you jerks." Hanna answers and we start to move again. I notice that Emily frowns a little, but I just keep going.

We make it enter my room and I turn off the soundproofing, and close the door. Hanna sits on the couch in my room and turns on the tv.

"You okay?" I ask Hanna who seems a little down.

"Yeah," she mumbles.

"What's wrong?" I say joining her on the couch.

"Nothing, it's just...I just wish that not everyone doubted me. I'm not a total dummy you know?" She huffs.

"Of course, no one thinks that. You know they care about you, and not everyone doubts you.I'd never doubt you," I hug her.

"Thanks Paigey," she muffles out.

"Anytime Baby Blues." I smile a little.

We eat our food and watch Friends reruns. Five minutes in, and we hear a knock on the door.

"Come in," I say before putting bacon in my mouth.

The girls walk in with their plates, and they all look guilty.

"What's going on?" Hanna asks.

"We're sorry," Aria says, walking closer to Hanna.

"Yeah, we didn't mean to make you feel bad." Spencer pipes in.

"We care about you and won't doubt you again. Can you forgive us?" Emily asks hopefully.

"Of course," Hanna smiles widely getting up and the 4 girls move into a group hug while me and Pru goes to stand next to me, and puts her hand on my shoulder. I smile, and put my hand on her shoulder.

After a while the girls break their hugs, and we all sit around eating the rest of our breakfast.

"So, guys what are we doing with this week off of school?" Hanna asks.

"We could go to my lake house," Spencer suggests.

"Yeah, Pru and Paige, you guys in?" Aria asks.

"Sure, but I can only stay for 2 days, because I'm going to visit my friend in California." Pru agrees. And then they all look to me.

"Yeah, I'm in." I say and I go to give Emily a quick peck on her cheek.

**A/N:** **What do you guys think? Off to Spencer's lake house, where I'm going to do a prompt asked by Dinosaurfan.**


End file.
